


מבוכים וג'ייסון

by Daughter_of_hades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_hades/pseuds/Daughter_of_hades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>תקציר של הכותב.ת: ליאו גורר את ג'ייסון למשחק תפקידים, וג'ייסון מתחיל להתעניין במהירות בשליט המבוך. <br/>. AU  .או בית ספר גנרי וסיפור צדדי על משחקי תפקידים ומשחקי וידיאו</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/1287415 - מתורגם לעברית</p>
            </blockquote>





	מבוכים וג'ייסון

"נו, באמת, ג'ייסון," אמר ליאו. "זה יהיה כיף".

"אני לא יודע," אמר ג'ייסון בהיסוס, כשהוא סוגר את דלת הארונית שלו ומתחיל ללכת לאורך המסדרון. "אני לא חושב שיש לי מספיק דמיון בשביל זה."

"אתה לא צריך דמיון. אני אגיד לך מה לעשות," אמר ליאו. "זה מסע נהדר, אבל אנחנו צריכים עוד אנשים עכשיו כשפרסי עזב."

 "זה לא יהיה מוזר שאני נכנס באמצע של זה?" שאל ג'ייסון. "אני מתכוון, אתם עוקבים אחרי סיפור מסוים, נכון?"

"זו לא בעיה. יאללה, בבקשה?" אמר ליאו. "אני אעזור לך להחליט על דמות והכל."

"בסדר," אמר ג'ייסון, מוותר. "אני אנסה."

"מדהים! אני אודיע לאחרים." ליאו חייך. "אנחנו נפגשים מחר בחנות המשחקים, אז אני ואתה יכולים להכין לך דמות הערב."

"אני אבוא אחרי האימון," ג'ייסון הסכים. "חברי הצוות שלי עומדים לצחוק עלי על זה שאני משחק _מבוכים ודרקונים_."

"זה לא מבוכים ודרקונים, זה גרסאת  הRP של מיתומגיקה," אמר ליאו, "וחברי הצוות שלך גרועים."

 

ג'ייסון היה בעצם די עצבני כשהוא וליאו הלכו למחרת לחנות המשחקים. הוא היה בחנות הרבה פעמים, מספיק פעמים בשביל שמר די, הבעלים, יזהה אותו במבט ראשון, אבל הוא מעולם לא היה בחדר שבו המשחקים התקיימו. היה שולחן עצום באמצע החדר, ופייפר, פרנק, ואנבת' כבר ישבו סביבו, הם חייכו כשהוא נכנס.

"היי, ג'ייסון," אמרה פייפר. "אף פעם לא חשבתי שאני אראה אותך כאן."

"ליאו שכנע אותי להצטרף," ענה ג'ייסון. "רק אנחנו משחקים?"

"ניקו והייזל התקשרו קודם ואמרו לנו שהם יאחרו קצת, ושכדאי שנכניס אותך לכושר בינתיים." אמר פרנק.

"חשבתי שאוקטביאן השתתף במשחקים האלו." אמר ג'ייסון.

"לא כשניקו משמש כשליט המבוך." אנבת' צחקה. "אוקטביאן שונא אותו."

"באמת? למה?" שאל ג'ייסון, למרות שהוא לא היה מופתע. אוקטביאן לא היה הבחור הכי קל בסביבה, בלשון המעטה. הוא לא הכיר את ניקו, למרות שהוא שמע את ליאו ופרסי מזכירים אותו כמה פעמים, אם הוא היה דומה להם באיזושהי צורה, אז קל להבין למה הוא לא מצא חן בעיני אוקטביאן.

"זה סיפור ארוך," אמר פרנק. "בעיקרון, ניקו ניצח את אחד ממסעות הנבואה הרצחניים של אוקטביאן לפני כמה חודשים בזה שהוא החזיר את הדמות של הייזל חזרה לחיים. זה היה המסע הראשון של אוקטביאן שכולם שרדו בו. הוא עדיין כועס על זה."

"אה," אמר ג'ייסון, קצת בבלבול. "אז אני עומד למות במסע הזה?"

כל השאר צחקו. "רק אם ממש אין לך מזל בקוביות, או שאתה תעשה משהו ממש מטופש," אמר פייפר. "בניגוד לאוקטביאן, ניקו תמיד הוגן כלפי שאר השחקנים כשהוא שליט המבוך."

"למרות שהוא יכול להיות ממש מלחיץ," אמר ליאו. "עדיין יש לי סיוטים מהמסע שהוא ניהל לפני כמה חודשים – ה _קול של קוטלאו_."

"בושה שהפסדת את המסע הזה," פייפר אמרה לג'ייסון. "זה כנראה היה המשחק הכי טוב ששיחקתי."

"את אומרת את זה רק כי הדמות שלך לא טבעה בדם בשעה שניסרו לה את הרגליים בפולחן." אמר ליאו,רועד.

"זה לא היה קורה אם היית טורח לבדוק את החדר לפני שנכנסת," אמר קול יבש מאחוריהם. ג'ייסון הסתובב. הוא זיהה שמי שדיבר היה הילד הגותי המוזר מבית הספר, שלמד שנה מתחתיו. ג'ייסון דיבר אתו פעם אחת בלבד, אחרי שהוא הבריח כמה בריונים שהציקו לו. הנער אמר לו בכעס להתעסק בעניינים שלו. מאחוריו עמדה בחורה חמודה בעלת עור כהה, עם שיער מתולתל וחיוך על שפתייה.

"זה עדיין היה מהלך מלוכלך מצדך." מלמל ליאו.

"ניקו, הייזל, זה ג'ייסון" פייפר הציגה אותם אחד לשני. "ג'ייסון, זה ניקו ואחותו הייזל."

"נעים להכיר אותך," אמרה הייזל והושיטה יד ללחוץ את ידו של ג'ייסון כאילו זה היה אירוע רשמי.

"נכון," ג'ייסון חייך ופנה לעבר ניקו.

"נפגשנו." אמר ניקו בקצרות, אבל לחץ את היד של ג'ייסון בכל מקרה. "אני מניח שליאו סיפר לך על מה שעשינו עד עכשיו ואיפה אנחנו."

"אתם על ספינה בשעה שאתם מנסים לעצור את גאיה מלהתעורר, נכון?" אמר ג'ייסון. "זה נראה מעניין, אבל אני לא כל כך בטוח איך זה עובד."

"אני יכול לראות גיליון הדמות שלך?" שאל ניקו. הוא בחן את גיליון הדף שג'ייסון נתן לו במשך זמן מה ואז החזיר אותו. "המצאת סיפור רקע? או שם לפחות?"

"אממ... לא," אמר ג'ייסון, קצת נבוך. "הייתי אמור?"

"בדרך כלל זה עוזר למשחק ללכת חלק יותר," אמר ניקו. "אבל בשביל הדמות שלך, בגלל שאתה חדש, אני מציע שיהיה לך אובדן זיכרון. זה יכול להסביר את הבעיות הבלתי נמנעות שתמיד קורות לשחקנים חדשים, למרות שהדמות שלך באותו רמה כמו השאר."

"נשמע טוב," אמר ג'ייסון, מעט בהקלה.

"כולם מוכנים?" שאל ניקו, כשהוא מתיישב ליד ראש השולחן. "זה התרחיש: בזמן שאתם נוסעים באוקיינוס, אתם נתקלים באי קטן שיש בו מדורה נמוכה וקטנה. בגלל שאתם סקרנים, אתם מחליטים לחקור ומוצאים אדם חסר הכרה ליד האח. הראש שלו מדמם, אז אתם לוקחים אותו לספינה בשביל לרפא אותו. כשהוא מתעורר, הוא לא זוכר כלום, אפילו לא את השם שלו. הוא שואל מי אתם, ואתם מציגים את עצמכם."

פייפר התחילה. היא הציגה את עצמה בתור הלן, הפייטנית, ונתנה לג'ייסון את השם "ספארקי", מה שעורר צחוק סביב השולחן. פרנק נקרא שן לון, הוא היה דרואיד. הייזל הייתה תכשיטנית, ואנבת' הייתה אלכס, המלומדת. ליאו כנראה היה "פסטוס האלכימאי השמח." ג'ייסון שיחק במספיק משחקי מחשב בשביל להבין למה הם זקוקים ללוחם.

ניקו המשיך ותיאר מראה של ספינה טרופה ושקועה, הנראית ממרחק, ונתן להם להחליט אם ללכת לחקור או לא.

"יכול להיות שיש שם משהו בעל ערך," אמר ליאו. "אני אומר שנלך לבדוק את זה."

"אני משתמשת במשקפת שלי בשביל להסתכל," אמר אנבת'. "ומטילה בשביל ידע, היסטוריה."

"גלגלת 14 של חוכמה," אמר ניקו, כשהוא מביט בחטף ברשומות שלו כשהיא מגלגלת 18, "את יכולה לראות את השם _הזעם של מדוזה_ על דופן הספינה, ואת יכולה לדעת שעל הספינה הזהה כנראה יש אוצר, אבל את גם יודעת שזה מסוכן עם האדון של הספינה נמצא בה."

"אני עדיין טוען שכדאי לבדוק את זה," אמר ליאו, והאחרים הנהנו בהסכמה.

"נכון, אז נלך על ספינת ההצלה ו-" התחיל פרנק להגיד.

"אממ..." קטע אותו ג'ייסון בהיסוס. "מצטער. יש אנשים אחרים על הספינה, או שאנחנו פשוט נוטשים אותה? לא כדאי להשאיר מישהו?"

"יש לך כרגע צוות של עשרה גברים על הספינה," אמר ניקו, עם הבעה שהייתה כמעט חיוך. ג'ייסון תהה אם זה טוב או רע.

"לספארקי יש נקודה," אמר אנבת'. "אנחנו פחות או יותר שיחדנו את הצוות שייקח אותנו לכאן. אנחנו לא רוצים להשאיר אותם פה לבד."

"אתם צודקים," אמר פרנק. "אנחנו צריכים להתפצל."

"אני אקח את ספארקי והפסטוס לבדוק את זה, והשאר יישארו כאן." אמרה הייזל. "לאף אחד אחר אין מיומנויות שחייה."

"שמת נקודות על שחייה? פייפר שאל את ג'ייסון, כשהיא מציצה בגיליון האופי שלו. "חשבתי שתתנפל רק על כישורי לחימה."

ליאו אמר לי שאתם על סירה. נראה הגיוני לפעול ככה," אמר ג'ייסון. "מה קורה כשאנחנו מגיעים לספינה?"

"הים די סוער. תשתמשו במיומנות ברמה עשר בשביל לבדוק אם אתם יכולים להגיע לספינה בחתירה." אמר ניקו, מהנהן כשהם הצליחו. "אתם רואים ספינה שמלאה בטחב וצדפים, שנראית כאילו היא שם כבר הרבה זמן. למרות זאת הספינה נראית די יציבה."

אחרי כמה זמן הם מצליחים לעלות על הספינה ולהתחיל לחפש בה, הם מוצאים תיבה שמכילה מסיכת זהב גדולה, שגורמת לליאו, או לפסטוס להיראות מאוד שמח.

"אתם יכולים לשמוע קול חיכוך מוזר מחוץ לדלת," אמר ניקו. "זה מתקרב."

"יש דרך אחרת החוצה?" שאלה הייזל.

"לא,  אבל יכול להיות שהחלונות ישברו אם תפעילו עליהם כוח. למרות שאתם גם תצטרכו לשחות או לטפס בשביל לחזור לסירה. המסכה תיתן עונש של 6 אם תפעלו ככה."

"אני אנופף בחרב שלי ואבעט בדלת," אמר ג'ייסון. זה זיכה אותו בחצי חיוך משליט המבוך.

"חצי הדולפנים, חצי בני האדם המוזרים והחמושים מופתעים מהיוזמה." הוא אמר.

הקרב היה ממש מבלבל, וגייסון היה בטוח שהוא עשה הרבה טעויות מטופשות, אבל הם ניצחו בסופו של דבר. הייתה לו הרגשה מוזרה של סיפוק, דומה להרגשה שלו אחרי ניצחון במשחק כדורגל, למרות שהוא לא קם מהכיסא שלו. אחרי הקרב, הם עשו הפסקה, והייזל ופרנק הלכו להביא את הפיצות שהם הזמינו מוקדם יותר.

"מה דעתך על המשחק?" שאל ניקו בזמן שליאו ופייפר התווכחו על משהו בפינה, ככל הנראה על היתרונות של הצמחונות.

"זה היה כיף באופן מפתיע." אמר ג'ייסון בכנות. "למרות שזה היה ממש מבלבל. אני שמח שכולכם הייתם סבלנים איתי."

"אתה בסדר גמור, בהתחשב בכל הנסיבות." אמר ניקו. "אתה מתכנן לבוא שוב בשבוע הבא?"

"אני חושב שכן," אמר ג'ייסון. "אני רוצה לדעת איך הסיפור מסתיים."

ניקו חייך. "אתה מבין שלא כמו בסרטים וספרים, אין לזה באמת סוף?" הוא אמר. "אני מתכנן את זה, כמובן, אבל השחקנים נוטים לעשות את מה שהם רוצים."

"זה מה שעושה את זה מעניין," ג'ייסון חייך. "כן, אני חושב שאני אמשיך לשחק. אם לא תהרוג אותי, כמובן."

"אני לא מבטיח כלום," אמר ניקו. "אבל אתה תמיד יכול להתחיל להשתמש בדמות חדשה אם זה יקרה."

"למרות שאני מתחיל לחבב את ספארקי," ג'ייסון צחק. "יש לי הרגשה שהוא היה מפקד כלשהו. הוא הולך לקבל את הזיכרונות שלו חזרה?"

"אולי בעתיד. אני יכול להכניס את זה לתוך הסיפור, אם אתה רוצה," אמר ניקו. "אבל אתה צריך לתת לי חופש לכתוב כרצוני, ולהבטיח שלא להתלונן."

"בטח, כל עוד אתה לא תכתוב שאני האיש הרע," אמר ג'ייסון, וניקו כמעט חייך שוב. לאחר מכן, הם שיחקו עוד כמה שעות , ואיכשהו נלחמו והביסו צב ענק בסופו של דבר.

"אחי, אתה כל כך נכנסת לזה," צחק ליאו כשהם צעדו ביחד  הביתה. "ראית את הפנים של ניקו כשהצעת להשאיר מישהו בספינה? אתה לגמרי מנעת מרד."

"באמת? חשבתי שהוא חייך," אמר ג'ייסון, וליאו חייך אליו.

"זה מה שגורם לניקו להיות שונה מאוקטביאן," הוא אמר. "ניקו אוהב שאתה משחק בצורה חכמה, אפילו אם זה אומר שהוא צריך לאלתר את ההמשך. הוא גם ממש טוב בזה. אוקטביאן היה זורק עליך קארקן כעונש על שהרסת לו את התוכניות. הוא עשה את זה לפרסי פעם."

"ניקו לא היה בקבוצה הרבה זמן, נכון?" שאל ג'ייסון.

"לא, הוא הצטרף אחרי שפרנק והייזל התחילו לצאת. הם גררו אותו לאחד המסעות של אנבת' לפני בערך חצי שנה," אמר ליאו. "מסתבר שפרסי הכיר אותו קודם. הוא הפתיע את כולנו בזה שהוא פתר את אחד מחידות הפאזל של אנבת' בזמן שיא. אחר כך הוא הציע להיות שליט המבוך כשאוקטביאן ופרי הסתבכו אחרי תקרית הקראקן. המשחק הראשון שלו היה בעצם ההתחלה של המשחק הנוכחי."

"למרות זאת, לא ראיתי אותך מסתובב אתו ביחד בבית הספר," אמר ג'ייסון.

"הוא אוהב להיות לבד," ליאו משך בכתפיו. ג'ייסון לא היה כל כך בטוח שזה נכון.

 

פרסי ניגש אליו למחרת כשג'ייסון צא מהכיתה שלו.

"היי, ג'ייסון," הוא אמר. "אנבת' אמרה לי שהצטרפת לקבוצה. איך היה?"

"היה כיף," אמר ג'ייסון. "הרבה יותר מעניין ממה שחשבתי שזה יהיה."

"אני יודע, נכון?" פרסי אמר בעגמומיות. "אם לא היה טורניר שחייה ואבא שלי והכל, לגמרי הייתי ממשיך. אני אוהב את המסע של ניקו."

"פייפר אמרה שניקו יכתוב אותך בחזרה לסיפור אם תחליט לחזור," אמר ג'ייסון ופרסי הנהן.

"כן, למרות שאני לא יודע מתי יהיה לי זמן לזה," אמר פרסי. "אבל אני עדיין רוצה לדעת מה קורה. אנבת' סיפרה לי אתמול על אנשי הדולפין ועל הצב הענק."

"הצב היה די מדהים," ג'ייסון צחק. "הדמות של ליאו זרק אש אלכימאית לתוך הפה שלו. מהלך רע. הוא נשף אש במשך שלושה סיבובים. הספינה כמעט נשרפה."

"כן, שמעתי. בושה שפספסתי את זה," פרסי חייך, והניח את היד שלו על הכתף של ג'ייסון. "ברוך הבא לכנופיית החנונים. נתראה מאוחר יותר."

 

ג'ייסון ראה את ניקו כשהוא הלך להתאמן מאוחר יותר. הילד עמד כשגבו אל הקיר והוא מוקף בחמישה תלמידי כיתה י', שלא נראו מאוד ידידותיים. ניקו לא נראה מפוחד כמו שהוא נראה מעוצבן. זה היה כמעט אותו התרחיש שקרה בפעם הראשונה שהם נפגשו. בפעם האחרונה ניקו צעק על ג'ייסון על זה שהוא עזר לו, אבל הוא לא יכול היה לעמוד בצד ולתת לבריונות לקרות. הוא היה חייב להשתמש בטקטיקה שונה הפעם.

"ניקו," אמר ג'ייסון, כשהוא מחייך וניגש לקבוצה. "הנה אתה. חיפשתי אותך. אנחנו יכולים לדבר?"

החברה מסביב לניקו הסתכלו בג'ייסון מופתעים. הוא לא חשב שאלו אותם הבחורים מהפעם הקודמת, אבל הוא לא היה בטוח. הוא לא הכיר אותם, אבל ג'ייסון היה די בטוח שהם הכירו אותו. אחרי הכל, קבוצת הכדורגל הייתה פופולרית למדי, והוא היה הקפטן שלה. ג'ייסון צפה בשיחה האילמת שהתנהלה בקבוצה, שאחריה המנהיג שלהם שיחרר את אחיזתו מהכתף של ניקו. ניקו נראה נרגז כשהוא הלך אחרי ג'ייסון והתרחק מהם.

"אני יכול לדאוג לעצמי," הוא אמר בכעס. "אני לא צריך שמישהו כמוך יתנהג אלי כאילו אני תינוק."

"אני לא התנהגתי אלייך כאילו אתה תינוק. למעשה, קיוויתי להיתקל בך," אמר ג'ייסון. "רציתי להודות לך על אתמול. נהניתי."

"אה," אמר ניקו, שברור היה שהוא לא ציפה לזה. "זה טוב. אני שמח שנהנית. אתה בטוח שאתה רוצה להיראות כשאתה מדבר איתי?"

ג'ייסון קימט את המצח שלו. "למה שיהיה לי אכפת שרואים אותנו מדברים?" הוא שאל. "מה הבחורים האלו רצו בכלל?"

"זה לא משנה," אמר ניקו. "אני צריך ללכת. אני צריך לאסוף את הייזל בארבע."

"בסדר, להתראות," אמר ג'ייסון, מנופף לניקו בזמן שהוא פחות או יותר בורח ממנו. זה היה מוזר. הילד פעל עם כל כך הרבה ביטחון עצמי אתמול, בחנות המשחקים, ועכשיו הוא נראה כמעט מפוחד. ג'ייסון קימט את מצחו. הוא ינסה לדבר אתו שוב מחר.

זה הוכח כמשהו שקל יותר להגיד מאשר לבצע. ג'ייסון לא בדיוק חיפש את ניקו, אבל הוא פתח את העיניים שלו. הוא לא ראה את ניקו בשום מקום. הוא לא מצא אותו עד ארוחת הצהריים. ניקו ישב בפינה, לבד. ג'ייסון יכול היה לראות את הבחורים מאתמול יושבים קרוב לניקו, היו להם חיוכים מרושעים על הפנים והם לא הפסיקו לעשות מחוות בכיוון של ניקו. ג'ייסון לא ידע מה הם מתכננים לעשות, אבל הוא העדיף שלא לגלות.

הוא ניגש מיד לשולחנו של ניקו. "היי, המקום הזה לא תפוס, נכון?" הוא חייך והתיישב לידו. ניקו הביט בו כאילו הוא שאל משהו לא מובן.

"מה אתה עושה?" הוא שאל, ונראה כאילו הוא חשד במשהו, כאילו הוא ציפה שתהיה לג'ייסון איזושהי תכנית.

"אוכל ארוחת צהריים," אמר ג'ייסון. "אתה שונא פסטה? בצלחת שלך יש רק ירקות."

"אני לא שונא פסטה, החיטה ההמונית הזאת היא לא פסטה," אמר ניקו, כשהוא מביט בצלחת של ג'ייסון כאילו היא פגעה בו.

ג'ייסון צחק. "נו, באמת, זה לא כזה רע."                                                                

"אני איטלקי. אני יודע על מה אני מדבר," אמר ניקו.

"באמת?" שאל ג'ייסון, מופתע. "לא ידעתי. עכשיו כשאתה מזכיר את זה, אני מניח שיש לך קצת מבטא. אבל לא הבנתי את זה קודם."

"עברנו לכאן כשהייתי בן תשע," אמר ניקו. "אבל אבא שלי אמריקאי, אז אני דובר שתי שפות."

"זה די מגניב," אמר ג'ייסון. "אז מה המאכל האהוב עליך? פסטה אמתית?"

"רימונים" אמר ניקו. "למה אתה כאן? ואל תגיד שאתה רק רוצה לאכול ארוחת צהריים."

"אני מנסה להכיר אותך, ללא ספק," אמר ג'ייסון. "מה, אתה מעדיף להיות לבד?"

"אתה מודע לזה שאנשים מסתכלים עלינו?" שאל ניקו וג'ייסון העיף מבט חפוז בקפיטריה. הוא צדק. הם סובבו כמה ראשים.

"אתה מתבייש להיראות איתי?" שאל ג'ייסון. "אני מניח שלהסתובב עם ספורטאי די הורס את אווירת המסתורין שיש לך, אה?"

"אין לי שום דבר כזה," אמר ניקו. "ואני לא מודאג בקשר אלי."

"אני יכול לדאוג לעצמי," אמר ג'ייסון בהתגרות, כשהוא חוזר על המילים של ניקו מאתמול. אם לשפוט על פי הסומק הקל על פניו של ניקו, הוא הבחין בזה.

"היי חברה," אמר פרסי, שהופיע משום מקום עם מגש אוכל בידיו. הוא התיישב במושב שליד ניקו בלי לבקש רשות. "מה קורה, ניקו? לא דיברנו כבר הרבה זמן."

"לא כל כך הרבה זמן," נאנח ניקו. הוא נראה כאילו הוא הבין שהוא הובס. "מה קורה עם השחייה?"

"נהדר! פשוט תצפו בנו. בקצב הנוכחי, אנחנו עומדים לנצח בתחרות," פרסי חייך. "אז ג'ייסון דיבר על המשחק שלך אתמול. אני חושב שגרמת לו להתמכר."

"זה נכון," אמר ג'ייסון, והאוזניים של ניקו האדימו. זה היה ממש חמוד, באמת. "צב ענקי יורק אש, בן אדם.  מעולם לא ראיתי דבר כזה קודם."

"זו לא בדיוק היה התוכנית שלי," מלמל ניקו. "ליאו בלתי צפוי."

"אתם מדברים על התוכנית _המדהימה_ שלי להביס את הצב?" אמר ליאו, שהתיישב לפתע ליד גייסון. אנבת' ופייפר היו ממש מאחוריו, ותפסו כיסאות מיותרים בשביל לשבת בקצה השולחן. ניקו נראה קצת מבולבל מהאירועים הבלתי צפויים.

"זו הייתה תכנית איומה," אמרה אנבת'. "הספינה עלתה באש ואיבדנו חמישה גברים."

"אבל זה הרעיל אותו," ליאו חייך. "ואם פרסי היה שם הוא יכול היה לכבות את האש."

"תפסיק לגרום לי להרגיש אשם," אמר פרסי. "אתה יודע שאין לי זמן לזה, למרות אני מתגעגע למשחק."

"אל תדאג, ג'ייסון הוא הפרסי שלנו עכשיו," צחקה פייפר.

"אל תתחילי. אני יודע שהוא לא יכול להחליף אותי," אמר פרסי. לג'ייסון הייתה הרגשה שהוא רק חצי מתבדח.

"למעשה, הוא גלגל נתונים סטטיסטיים טובים יותר משלך בכל המשחק," אמר ניקו.

"אין סיכוי," אמר פרסי. "זה לא הוגן. אני שיחקתי יותר זמן."

"זה רק בגלל שיצאו לך סטטיסטיקות איומות בהתחלה," אמר ניקו. "למרות זאת, אין לו חרב."

"איזה חרב?" שאל ג'ייסון ופרסי חייך כאילו הוא ניצח בסיבוב הזה

"פרסי קיבל חרב קסומה בתחילת המשחק, ממש לפני שהוא הביס את המינוטאור," אנבת' הסבירה. "זה היה חלק מהמסע."

"מסע שהייתי צריך לאלתר לחלוטין, כי אתם לא עשיתם את מה שהייתם אמורים לעשות," מלמל ניקו. "ובגלל זה העניין עם החרב קרה די מחוסר ברירה."

"חכה, לא אמרת לנו את זה," אמר פרסי ונראה מופתע. "ברצינות?"

ניקו משך בכתפיו. "זה קורה. אני לא תמיד יכול לחזות איך תפעלו."

"כמו שג'ייסון מנע מרד לפני יומיים?" ליאו שאל בצחוק.

"לדוגמה," ניקו חייך.

"היית משאיר אותנו על ספינה טרופה?" שאלה פייפר. "וואו, ניקו, זה קצת אכזרי."

"אתם הייתם בורחים משם. כנראה," אמר ניקו, וגרם לשאר לצחוק. ג'ייסון לא יכול היה שלא לחייך. זה היה הנער שהוא פגש לפני יומיים, לא הנער העוין שהוא התיישב לידו.

"גרייס!"

ג'ייסון הביט למעלה וראה כמה מחבריו לצוות עומדים ליד השולחן, הם רמזו לו לבוא אחריהם. "פגישת אסטרטגיה," הם אמרו, וג'ייסון נאנח.

"אני חייב ללכת," הוא אמר וקם ממקומו. "אני אראה אתכם מאוחר יותר."

"וזו, גבירותיי ורבותיי, הסיבה שמעולם לא הצטרפתי לקבוצת ספורט," הוא שמע את ליאו אומר בשעה שהוא עזב את השולחן. הוא חייך קלות כשהוא הלך בעקבות חבריו לקבוצה.

לוק קאסטלן קימט את מצחו לעברו במהלך ההליכה. "ממתי אתה מסתובב עם די אנג'לו?"

"מי?" שאל ג'ייסון, שלקח לו כמה דקות לעשות את החיבור. "אה, ניקו? לא ידעתי את שם המשפחה שלו."

"אני לא אומר לך מה לעשות, בן אדם, אבל אתה צריך להתרחק ממנו," אמר לוק. "יש כמה שמועות מוזרות שמסתובבות על הילד הזה."

"כמו?" שאל ג'ייסון, מבולבל. הוא מעולם לא שמע שמועות על ניקו, חוץ מהבחור שהוא שמע פעם אומר שניקו מפחיד, שאותו ג'ייסון יכול היה להבין. עור חיוור, עיניים כהות ושיער כהה, בגדים שחורים, כל המראה הגותי שלו. ניקו לא בדיוק עשה מאמץ לא להיראות מפחיד.

"הם אומרים שהוא מוכר סמים," אמר לוק באי נוחות. הוא הסתכל על האחרים במבט שביקש עזרה.

"שמעתי שאבא שלו הוא בוס במאפייה," אמר איתן. "ומישהו אמר שהוא לא מוכר סמים, אלא מוכר את עצמו בשביל סמים, אם אתה מבין למה אני מתכוון."

"זה מגוחך," ג'ייסון צחק. אולי הוא היה מאמין בזה לפני שלושה ימים, לפני המשחק, אבל אחרי שהוא פגש את הילד כל זה נשמע אפילו קצת מפגר.

"באמת? דרו אמרה שהיא ראתה אותו מוצץ למורה למתמטיקה, מר מינוס," אמר איתן, כאילו שזה הפך את זה לאמת. ג'ייסון נחר.

"בלי להעליב, בחורים, אבל אני חושב שאני אמשיך להסתובב אתו," הוא אמר. "הוא נראה כמו ילד מגניב."

"כל החברים שלך חנונים, גרייס," אמר לוק. "אתה לא היית מזהה משהו מגניב אפילו אם הוא היה פוגע לך בפנים."

"אולי לא, אבל הייתי יודע להכות בחזרה," אמר גייסון, בוהה בו. לוק נסוג בסופו של דבר, הייתה סיבה לכך שג'ייסון היה קפטן הקבוצה, אחרי הכל.

בפעם הבאה שהוא פגש את ניקו, הם נפגשו ליד מגרש החנייה. מסתבר שלניקו היה אופנוע, ובכנות, ג'ייסון חשב שזה די הולם אותו. כשהוא הסיר את הקסדה, ג'ייסון ראה שיש לו פנס בעין.

"מה קרה" שאל ג'ייסון. הייתה לו תחושה רעה בבטן, אבל ניקו פשוט גלגל עיניים.

"נקלעתי לקטטה. זה לא עניין גדול," הוא אמר.

"באמת? איך הבחור השני נראה?" שאל ג'ייסון.

"לא יפה," אמר ניקו. "למה זה משנה לך?"

"אני מנסה להתיידד אתך," אמר ג'ייסון. "ברור שאכפת לי כשאתה מגיע לבית הספר כשאתה נראה כאילו מישהו השתמש בך בתור שק חבטות."

"זה לא קרה ככה," אמר ניקו. "ואני לא מבין למה אתה רוצה להתיידד איתי."

"בכל מקרה כבר אמרו לי שכל החברים שלי הם חנונים," ג'ייסון חייך. "וגם אני בהחלט חנון, אז למה שאני לא אתיידד אתך?"

"אתה רוצה להגיד לי שאתה לא יודע מה אנשים אומרים עלי?" שאל ניקו.

"שמעתי כמה דברים די מגוחכים אתמול," אמר ג'ייסון. "וזה לא שאין שמועות מטופשות עלי, אתה יודע."

"נכון, אני מניח," אמר ניקו בהיסוס. "הם ממש עושים אותך גיבור. שמעתי שקיבלת את הצלקת שלך מזה שהצלת חסרת בית מאנס."

ג'ייסון צחק בקול. "הו, בן אדם. הלוואי," הוא אמר "זה היה יכול להיות כל כך הרבה יותר מגניב."

"אז איך זה באמת קרה?" שאל ניקו. הוא נשמע סקרן.

"אתה מבטיח שלא לספר לאף אחד?" שאל ג'יייסון, וחייך כשניקו הנהן. "ניסיתי לאכול מהדק כשהייתי קטן."

"ברצינות?" אמר ניקו וצחק. "וואו, אף פעם לא הייתי מצפה לזה."

"די עלוב, נכון?" אמר ג'ייסון. "בהחלט לא החומר של סופרמן."

"אני לא יודע. יש לך את המראה," ניקו גיחך.

"באמת? אתה חושב שאני נראה טוב?" ג'ייסון חייך. למרבה הפלא, זה שימח אותו.

ניקו גלגל את העיניים שלו. "בטח, המראה של 'יותר שרירים ממוח.'

"וואו, תודה," ג'ייסון צחק. "אני כבר צריך ללכת לכיתה. נתראה בצהריים?"

"אני בדרך כלל לא אוכל בקפיטריה," אמר ניקו באי נוחות.

"נו, באמת, אל תייבש אותי," אמר ג'ייסון. "לא הבאתי ארוחת צהריים, אז אני צריך ללכת לשם."

"בסדר," אמר ניקו, וג'ייסון קרן לעברו לפני שמיהר לכיתה.

אם מישהו היה שואל אותו מדוע הוא מנסה כל כך להתיידד עם הנער הצעיר, ג'ייסון לא היה מסוגל לענות. זה הרגיש חשוב, מסיבה לא ברורה. אולי בגלל שניקו נראה בודד מאוד, לג'ייסון היה "תסביך גיבור" – לפי פייפר. אולי זאת הייתה הסיבה.

בסופו של דבר הוא קצת איחר לארוחת הצהריים, בגלל שמר מינוס עיכב אותם לעבודה נוספת בשיעור מתמטיקה. הוא באמת קיווה שניקו עוד לא עב את הקפיטריה, אז הוא פחות או יותר רץ לארוחת הצהריים. הוא לא היה צריך לדאוג, בגלל שניקו ישב באותו המקום שבו הם ישבו אתמול ודיבר עם פרסי. ג'ייסון היה עצבני בצורה מוזרה, לא הייתה לו סיבה לכעוס.

"היי" הוא אמר והתיישב ליד ניקו. "סליחה על האיחור. שיעור מתמטיקה נמשך נצח."

"למרבה המזל היה לו אותי בשביל לארח לו חברה, אמר פרסי. "ואני חברה טובה ממך, בכל מקרה. נכון ניקו?"

"ג'ייסון לא מבקש ממני לקרוא בשבילו את העבודות שלו באנגלית, אז לא ממש," אמר ניקו ביובש ופרסי עשה פרצוף.

"זה קרה רק פעם אחת," הוא אמר. "וזה רק בגלל שבכל מקרה אתה קורא כל כך הרבה."

"באמת? איזה סוג של ספרים?" שאל ג'ייסון.

"קצת מהכל. זה תלוי במצב הרוח שלי," אמר ניקו.

"הוא קורא שירה לפעמים," אמר פרסי מתוך רצון לעזור. "הוא קורא מספיק נזה בשביל לצטט את זה מדי פעם ולצחוק עלינו כשאנחנו לא מבינים את זה."

"זה די מגניב," אמר ג'ייסון, וניקו השפיל את מבטו לרצפה כשסומק מכסה את פניו.

"אתה חושב שהכל מגניב," הוא אמר. "ואני לא _צוחק_ עליכם."

"אתה לגמרי עשית את זה באחת המערכות של _קטולאו_ ," אמר פרסי.

"זה היה בגלל האופי של הדמות," ניקו התגונן. "שיחקתי פרופסור מטורף."

"אתה עדיין חנון," אמר פרסי בביטול וג'ייסון צחק.

"לא כולנו חנונים?"

"אוקטביאן מדבר על משחק של מבוכים ודרקונים בעוד כמה ימים," ניקו אמר לג'ייסון. "אתה רוצה לבוא?"

"אני לא יודע. אני אצטרך להמציא דמות חדשה, נכון?" אמר ג'ייסון. "זה משחק שונה? החוקים שונים?"

"החוקים הם פחות או יותר אותו דבר," אמר ניקו. "ואני הייתי מכין עוד שתיים או שלוש דמויות בשביל להיות בטוח. לא קל לשרוד את המשחקים של אוקטביאן, אבל זה כיף אם אתה נכנס לזה."

"אז הוא מדבר אתך שוב?" פרסי שאל. "חשבתי שהוא עוד כועס על כל התקרית של תחיית המתים."

"הוא עוד כועס," אמר ניקו. "אז אני כנראה צריך להכין עוד איזה חמש דמויות. למרות שאין לנו כל כך הרבה שחקנים בסביבה."

"אני מניח שאני יכול ללכת," אמר ג'ייסון. "אם אין לי שום דבר באותו היום. יהיה מעניין לקבל קצת פרופורציות למשחקים."

"אם אתה משווה בין ניקו לאוקטביאן, אני יכול להגיד לך כבר עכשיו שניקו טוב יותר," אמר פרסי. הוא גרם לניקו להסמיק שוב. "אוקטביאן אידיוט."

"היית פעם שליט המבוך?" שאל ג'ייסון את פרסי, ומסיבה כלשהי ניקו התחיל לצחוק.

"פעם אחת. תפסיק ניקו!" אמר פרסי. "זה לא מצחיק."

"זה היה מצחיק," אמר ניקו. "הוא שכח חצי מהרשומות שלו ולא יכול היה לקרוא את אלו שהוא הביא, הוא חימש את החילים שלו – שנלחמו מתחת למים -  בלהביורים. היה בלגן."

"כן, כן. זה לא שליאו ופייפר היו יותר טובים," מלמל פרסי. "למרות שזה היה לפני שהצטרפת. אנבת' הייתה די טובה, אבל היינו נתקעים שעות בגלל החידות שלה. פרנק היה נחמד מדי בשביל להיות מעניין, למרות שהוא לומד. הייזל לא ניסתה עדיין."

"היא מעדיפה לשחק, אבל אני מניח שהיא תנסה בשלב מסוים," אמר ניק בחיבה. "היא כנאה תשחט אותנו."

הוא סיים את הארוחה שלו, שוב רק פרי. "אני צריך ללכת לעבוד. אני אראה אתכם מאוחר יותר."

"ביי," אמר ג'ייסון והפנה את תשומת ליבו לארוחה שלו.

"טוב לראות אותו מתיידד עם אנשים בבית הספר," אמר פרסי. "במשך הרבה זמן נראה היה שהוא פשוט דוחף את כולם ממנו."

"נראה לי שהוא חושב שלהיות אתו יכול להרוס לנו את חיי החברה," אמר ג'ייסון.

"יש עליו הרבה שמועות לא נעימות," פרסי משך בכתפיו. "אני לא יודע למה הוא חושב שזה משנה לנו. אני בכל מקרה בספק אם אפילו אחת מהם נכונה."

 

אחרי זה, ניקו הפך לחלק משגרת הצהריים של ג'ייסון. בימים הראשונים הראשונים הוא היה צריך ללכת לחפש אותו ולבקש ממנו להצטרף אליו, אבל אחרי שנראה שניקו הבין שג'ייסון לא מוותר, הוא הגיע לשם בין אם ג'ייסון ביקש ממנו לפני זה או לא. החבורה נעלמה בהדרגה מהפנים שלו, ועד המשחק הבא נעלמה לחלוטין.

 

"אוקטביאן ביקש ממני להזכיר לכם שהמשחק הבא מחר בשעה שש," אמר ניקו כשהם התיישבו. "הוא אמר שזה הולך להיות, ואני מצטט: 'הרבה יותר טוב מהמשחקים הקטנים שאתם נוהגים לשחק'. כולם מתכננים ללכת?"

"לפרנק ולי כבר יש תכניות," אמרה הייזל, אבל האחרים הנהנו.

"כדאי ללכת. לא נרצחתי באכזריות כבר די הרבה זמן," ליאו משך בכתפיו.

"אני אודיע לו," אמר ניקו, מחייך קלות. "כולם מוכנים? אז בואו נתחיל. עכשיו, כמו שאתם יכולים לראות על המפה, אתם צריכים להפליג בין שני העמודים האלו בשביל להגיע ליעד שלכם. אבל, כשאתם מתקרבים, אתם רואים אדם בודד עומד ליד העמודים, והספינה שלכם מפסיקה להתקדם, למרות שיש רוחות טובות."

"האיש הזה עצר אותנו? איזה אידיוט!" אמר ליאו. "אני אומר שנפיל אותו. יש לנו תותחים. אני מגלגל בשביל-"

"לא אתה לא," אמר ג'ייסון בחופזה. "אם הוא מסוגל לעצור את הספינה בלי לגעת בה, הוא חזק די בשבילנו. וגם, יכול להיות שהוא לא האחראי לזה."

"אני מגלגלת בשביל ידע," אמרה פייפר, וקיבלה שמונה עשרה.

"את מיד מזהה את האיש מאינספור שירים. הרקולס, או הרקלס, האחד שעומד על המשמר בכניסה לעולם הישן, שהרוויח את האל-מוות אחרי אינספור מעשים וניסיונות. אתם לא תוכלו לעבור בלי רשותו."

"אתם צוחקים? פריקינג הרקולס?" אמר ליאו בהתרגשות.

"טוב שלא ירית בו," צחקה אנבת'.  "אני מציעה שנשלח צוות בשביל לראות מה הוא רוצה.

פייפר, עם כישורי הכריזמה שלה בהחלט הייתה הגיבורה של היום. היא הצליחה לשמור את קרן השפע מפניו של הרקולס. ניקו נראה כאילו הוא נהנה מכל רגע. למרות שהוא עשה להם כמה תעלולים, לא היו להם עוד הרבה צרות כשהם עברו את הרקולס ונכנסו לרומא הישנה.

"נחמד להיות מסוגלת לעשות משהו לשם שינוי," אמר פייפר כשהם סידרו מאוחר יותר. "לפייטן בדרך כלל לא יוצא לעשות הרבה."

"טוב, היה לך מה לעשות היום," צחק פרנק. "אני לא מאמין שניקו נתן לך לשמור על קרן השפע."

"לא הייתה לי בררה, נכון?" ניקו חייך. "היא התחכמה לי, והצליחה יותר ממני."

""אתה רואה, זו הסיבה שאנחנו אוהבים אותך," פייפר חייכה והניחה את ידיה על הגב של ניקו. היא גרמה לו להסמיק. הבחור לא היה מסוגל לקבל מחמאה קטנה בלי להסמיק. ג'ייסון חשב שזה ממש חמוד.

"אנחנו זקוקים לדמויות למחר, נכון? אתה רוצה להגיד לי איך עושים את זה?" שאל ג'ייסון את ליאו, שטלטל את ראשו.

"מצטער גבר, אני חייב לרוץ,"  הוא אמר בהתנצלות. "תבקש מניקו, הוא בכל מקרה יסביר לך טוב יותר."

"יש לך זמן?" שאל ג'ייסון את ניקו, שמשך בכתפיו.

"אם לפרנק לא אכפת לתת להייזל טרמפ הביתה," הוא אמר.

"כמובן שלא," אמר פרנק ונשמע מאושר. הייזל חייכה ונתנה לניקו נשיקה על הלחי.

"אני אראה אותך בבית," היא אמרה בשעה שהיא יצאה עם פרנק. אנבת' ופייפר גם נעלמו, וג'ייסון וניקו נשארו לבד בחנות.

"אז, אממ, איך עושים את זה?" שאל ג'ייסון, שלפתע היה עצבני.

"זה די פשוט," אמר ניקו ורמז לג'ייסון לשבת. הוא שלף ספר בעל כריכה קשה ממדף קרוב. קראו לו " _השחקן_ ". "אתה בוחר גזע ומעמד, ואז מגלגל את הנתונים הסטטיסטים שלך ובוחר כוחות. אני אעזור לך בזה."

"גזע? אין את זה במיטומגיקה, נכון?" שאל ג'ייסון.

"מבחינה טכנית, אתה יכול לשחק קנטאור או סאטיר אם אתה רוצה, אבל קל יותר אם כולם חצויי-דם. מבוכים ודרקונים מסובך מספיק גם ככה. אתה יכול לבחור גם גזעים אחרים, אבל מאחר שאתה כנראה תמות, לא הייתי עושה שום דבר מסובך מדי."

"אה, יש גמדים," אמר ג'ייסון. "זה די מגניב. אני יכול להיות גמד קוסם?"

"זה לא באמת השילוב הכי טוב, אבל אתה יכול," אמר ניקו. "למרות הקסם שלהם די מסובך, ואוקטביאן כנראה יתעצבן אם תשחק עם זה."

"אז לוחם, נכון?" אמר ג'ייסון. "היי, מה אתה משחק?"

"הייתי איש דת בפעם הקודמת," אמר ניקו. "אני כנראה אלך עם זה שוב, מאחר שהדמות שרדה. אבל אני אצטרך כמה גיבויים."

"זה לא די עצוב, שדמות מתה?" שאל ג'ייסון בזמן שהוא זרק את הקובייה בשביל לקבוע את הנתונים הסטטיסטיים שלו.

"זה יכול להיות עצוב, אם אתה משחק עם הדמות הזאת כבר הרבה זמן," אמר ניקו. "אבל להחיות את הדמות זה תמיד אופציה במשחקים שמבוססים על קסם."

"יש משחקים שלא מבוססים על קסם?"

"המון. למרות שאני בדרך כלל לא אוהב אותם," אמר ניקו. "יש לך 44 נקודות מיומנות, שזה די  הרבה."

"מה אתה חושב שאני צריך?"

"שחייה וטיפוס הם תמיד כוחות טובים, אבל זה באמת תלוי בך," אמר ניקו, והביט בו בדממה כשג'ייסון ניסה לאתר מיומנויות שימושיות. הוא באמת לא ידע מה הוא צריך, אז בסופו של דבר הוא בחר פחות או יותר את אותם דברים שהיו לו בתור ספארקי."

"אתה יודע, אני עדיין די מופתע שאתה כאן," אמר ניקו כעבור מן מה. "אני באמת לא חשבתי שמשחקי תפקידים יעניינו אותך."

"הופתעתי בעצמי," אמר ג'ייסון. "אבל תמיד אהבתי ספרי פנטזיה ומשחקי ווידיאו. אני מניח שזה הגיוני. ליאו נהג לומר שהייתי חנון בארון."

"ניקו צחק. "חברי הצוות שלך לא יצחקו עלייך אם הם יגלו?"

"הם כבר צוחקים עלי, אבל זה לא משפיע על היכולת שלי לזרוק כדור, אז זה לא באמת משנה," אמר ג'ייסון. "חוץ מזה, הם אלו שמפספסים. זה כיף. מה כדאי לי לקנות?"

ניקו חייך בזמן שהם עברו על הרשימות של שריונים, נשק ודברים אחרים, וג'ייסון הרגיש חמימות משונה בבטנו. ניקו באמת היה בחור די נחמד ברגע שהכרת אותו."

 

אוקטביאן, לעומת זאת, לא היה.  הדבר הראשון שקרה במשחק שלו היה מארב, שהחליש אותם. למרבה המזל אף אחד לא מת בקרב הראשון, אבל כולם די כעסו על זה.

זה היה שונה לחלוטין מהמשחק של ניקו. אוקטביאן זרק אתגר אחרי אתגר לעברם, כשהוא בקושי מחבר אותם לסיפור. זה היה די כיף, בדרך מתסכלת, אבל ג'ייסון בהחלט העדיף את ניקו בתור שליט המבוך.

הם הצליחו לנצח, אבל רק בקושי. הדמות השנייה של ג'ייסון והדמות השנייה של אנבת' היו היחידים שעדיין עמדו כשהמשחק הסתיים. ניקו הצליח לא למות לפני הקרב האחרון, למרבה הפלא. הדמות שלו הייתה האחרונה מבין הדמויות המקוריות שנשארה בחיים לאורך כל הדרך.

"משחק טוב," אמר ניקו כשהם התחילו לצאת. אוקטביאן הנהנן לעברו בארשת עליונות, כאילו הוא גאה מאוד בזה שהוא הרג את הדמות של ניקו. אולי הוא צדק בכך שהתגאה, לילד באמת היה מוח אסטרטגי.

"אני אראה אותך מחר," אמר ג'ייסון לניקו כשהם נפרדו מחוץ לחנות. ניקו חייך אליו חיוך קצר לפני שעלה על האופנוע שלו. אוקטביאן הזעיף פנים לכיוונו של ג'ייסון.

"אתה מזיין את די אנג'לו?" הוא שאל. ג'ייסון הביט בו.

"מה?" הוא שאל, המום. "למה אתה חושב ככה?"

אוקטביאן משך בכתפיו. "יש שמועה על זה ששניכם מסתובבים ביחד בבית הספר," הוא אמר. "ואתה יודע מה אומרים עליו. אנשים הבינו שהסיבה שאתה שומר עליו היא כי הוא מוצץ לך, להגנה או לכסף או למשהו."

"זה מגוחך! מי אומר את זה?" שאל ג'ייסון בכעס, הוא הרגיש את הפנים שלו מתחממות.

"כמעט כולם," אמר אוקטביאן. "אז זה לא נכון?"

"ברור שלא. אנחנו חברים. הוא בחור טוב," נהם ג'ייסון. "אני נשבע, בפעם הבאה שאני אשמע מישהו מפיץ עליו שמועות, אני ארביץ לו."

"היי, אל תירה בשליח," אוקטביאן. "נתראה."

הוא הלך משם, משאיר את ג'ייסון כועס ומבולבל. האם אנשים באמת חושבים שהוא וניקו ביחד? לא, זה לא היה מפריע לו. אנשים באמת חושבים שהוא מנצל את ניקו לטובות מיניות בתמורה, למה, הגנה נגד בריונות? מגוחך אפילו לא התחיל לתאר את זה.

החלק הכי גרוע היה שהשמועות לא היו מופרכות לחלוטין מהצד של ג'ייסון. הוא הבין לאט שחברות לא הייתה הדבר היחיד שהוא רצה מניקו אחרי הכל. הוא היה מודע עד כאב לניקו מההתחלה, והרגיש רכושני בצורה מוזרה קשר אליו, למרות שאין לו שום זכות להרגיש כך. החיוכים של ניקו גרמו לו להרגיש חמימות בבטנו, והצחוק שלו גרם לג'ייסון להרגיש עקצוצים. הוא לא התחבר לרגשות האלו עד שאוקטביאן שאל אם הם מזדיינים, וג'ייסון, למרות הפחד והבלבול, הגיע למסקנה שהוא _רוצה_ שזה יהיה המצב.

ג'ייסון צחק לעצמו כשהוא נכנס לביתו. _חסל סדר ג'ייסון גרייס המושלם_. הוריו ישתגע כשהם יגלו. אמו החורגת כבר הייתה מאוכזבת ממנו מספיק מזה שהוא נפרד מפייפר לפני שנה, מאחר שהם היו "הזוג המושלם." היא לא דיברה אליו במשך שבועיים. אביו ציפה ממנו להצליח בצורה מושלמת גם בשיעורים העיוניים וגם בספורט, אבל לא ראה בעין יפה את זה שג'ייסון וליאו חברים. כי הוא היה "כל כך חנון." תארו לכם שהוא ינסה להציג להם את ניקו. "ביסקסואל, זה החבר שלי, ניקו. אנחנו משחקים משחקי תפקידים ביחד ואני אוהב את זה יותר ממה שאני אוהב כדורגל." כן, זה יגמר טוב.

לא שזה שינה משהו, ג''ייסון היה די בטוח שניקו לא רצה אותו _בצורה הזאת._

 

הוא חשב שלפגוש את ניקו למחרת יהיה מביך, אבל זה היה זהה לתמיד. זה עזר שגם האחרים היו שם. ג'ייסון יכול היה פשוט לשבת בחיבוק ידיים, ולהירגע, וליהנות מהחיוכים הנדירים של ניקו.

הייתה להם תאונה לקראת סוף האימון באותו היום. איתן קיבל מרפק לאף באופן מצער, וג'ייסון ולוק נשארו אתו עד שהאף שלו הפסיק לדמם, ולוק הסיע אותו הביתה. ג'ייסון נשאר מאוחר בשביל לנקות את הדם. הוא היה במלתחות, ורחץ ידיים, כששמע את הדלת נפתחת וצחוק מתקרב.

"עזבו אותי! אמר קול מוכר בכעס. הקרביים של ג'ייסון הפכו לקרח. נשמעה חבטה כבדה כשמישהו נפל לרצפה.

"מה הבעיה? אתה מעדיף זקנים כמו מר מינוס?" מישהו אמר, וצחק. זה ממש לא נשמע טוב. "נו באמת, אתה יודע שאתה רוצה את זה."

"אני לא! תנו לי ללכת!" קולו של ניקו אמר, והיה עוד צליל רם של חבטה, ואחריו עוד כמה קללות מצד החבר'ה האחרים.

"תחזיק אותו!" מישהו הורה, וזה הספיק לג'ייסון, הוא פתח את דלת המלתחות לרווחה.

"מה קורה כאן?" הוא דרש, זעם זורם בעורקיו בגלל מה שראה. היו שם חמישה בחורים, אותם חמישה שהוא ראה עם ניקו לפני, דוחפים את ניקו לרצפה. לשלושה מהם היו אפים מדממים. ג'ייסון הרגיש גאה בניקו על זה, באופן משונה. הם הביטו בו בהפתעה.

"המקום הזה אמור להיות ריק," אמר אחד מהם בטיפשות.

"אני נותן לכם חמש דקות לעוף מכאן," נהם ג'ייסון. "הם בזבזו שתי שניות בבהייה בו, אולי אומדים את סיכוייהם, ואז ברחו משם, משאירים את ניקו מאחור. ג'ייסון כמעט קיווה שהם יישארו. הוא רצה להרביץ להם. במקום זה, הוא כרע ליד ניקו ועזר לו לשבת. האף שלו דימם והוא נראה מבולבל. גייסון הניח עדינות טישו מתחת לאף שלו וניקה את הדם.

"אתה צריך ללכת לבית החולים?" הוא שאל, וניקו הניד בראשו.

"למה אתה תמיד בסביבה כשדברים כאלו קורים?" שאל ניקו בשקט.

"הייתי כאן במקרה," אמר ג'ייסון. "האם מה שאני חושב שקרה קרה? בבקשה תגיד לי שהם לא עשו דבר כזה בעבר."

"שום דבר כזה קיצוני, אבל הייתי צריך להיות חכם יותר ולא להסתובב לבד בספרייה אחרי הלימודים." אמר ניקו.

"זה בשום אופן לא אשמתך, ניקו," אמר ג'ייסון.

"כן, אני יודע. תודה," אמר ניקו. הוא תפס את הטישו והחזיק אותו בעצמו. "אני צריך ללכת הביתה." הוא התחיל לקום על רגליו, ואז הפסיק, ונראה כאילו הוא עומד להתעלף. לא נראה שהרגליים שלו מחזיקות אותו, ג'ייסון אחז בכתפיו בשביל שלא ייפול.

"אל תיגע בי! אני בסדר!" אמר ניקו בעקשנות, אבל ג'ייסון התעלם ממנו ואילץ אותו לשבת על הספסל. "אני אהיה בסדר," ניקו המשיך להתעקש, כשהוא נושם במהירות. "אני יכול לדאוג לעצמי. אני..." הוא נראה כאילו הוא מתקשה לנשום. ג'ייסון נבהל כשהוא הבין שזה התקף פאניקה.

"ניקו, תירגע. תנשום," ג'ייסון דחק בחוסר אונים. "בבקשה, הם לא יכולים לפגוע בך. אתה בטוח. פשוט תנשום." הוא כרך את זרועו סביב הנער, והמשיך להרגיע אותו ולהסביר לו שהוא בטוח, שהכל בסדר. זה לקח קצת זמן, אבל בסוף ניקו התחיל להירגע קצת. גם נראה שהדימום הפסיק.

"אני מצטער," הוא אמר ונשמע נבוך. "אני באמת צריך ללכת."

"חכה," אמר ג'ייסון, ומשך אותו קצת קרוב יותר. "דבר איתי. כמה זמן זה נמשך? למה לא דיווחת? אני יכול לעזור?"

ניקו צחק צחוק ללא הומור לכיוונו. "אתה לא יכול לעזור לי, אבל תודה שניסית. אף אחד לא יכול לעזור לי." הוא אמר. "זה נמשך מאז השמועה ההיא בשנה שעברה, ודיווח לא ישנה כלום."

"איזו שמועה?" שאל ג'ייסון, וניקו פנה להביט בו. הוא קימט את מצחו.

"אני בטוח ששמעת. על המורה למתמטיקה," אמר ניקו. "וכבר לפני כן היה כל העניין עם הסמים."

"אבל זה לא נכון, נכון?" שאל ג'ייסון.

"לא," אמר ניקו. "אדון מינוס ניסה לשכנע אותי לעשות את זה בתמורה לציון טוב אחרי שנכשלתי. סירבתי, אבל מישהו כנראה שמע את כל העניין מאחר שהשמועה התפשטה."

"ולא דיווחת עליו?" שאל ג'ייסון, המום. ניקו הניד בראשו.

"אף אחד לא היה מאמין לי. לא הייתה לי שום הוכחה." הוא ענה. "חוץ מזה, למדתי בצורה רצינית מאז ואני מקבל מאיות. לא יהיה לי עוד צרות אתו."

"עדיין, זה פשוט... מגעיל שמורה יעשה דבר כזה," אמר ג'ייסון. "מה לגבי תרופות?"

"תלוי למה אתה מתכוון. לקחתי תרופות נגד דיכאון במשך שנים," אמר ניקו. "מאז שניסיתי לחתוך את הוורידים שלי כשביאנקה מתה."

"מה?" ששאל ג'ייסון. הוא הביט בו מלמטה כשניקו הוציא את הזרועות שלו מהחולצות הארוכות שהוא תמיד לבש. ג'ייסון מעולם לא השקיע בזה הרבה מחשבה, מתחתם הופיעו צלקות עמוקות.

"אני מניח שאתה מעולם לא שמעת את השמועה הזאת. היא נכונה," אמר ניקו, וחייך חיוך עצוב. ג'ייסון הושיט יד, והניח את אגודלו בזהירות על הצלקות. ניקו רעד בעליל, ומשך את היד שלו משם במהירות. הוא הרים את השרוולים חזרה.

"הנה, עכשיו אתה מכיר אותי." אמר ניקו. "אני מאניה דיפרסי, שמקבל התקפי פאניקה ללא סיבה ומנסה להסתתר בעולמות דמיוניים בשביל שאני לא אנסה להתאבד שוב. אני חלש ופתטי."

"אתה לא חלש," אמר ג'יייסון. הוא שם את שתי זרועות שלו סביב ניקו ומשך אותו קרוב יותר אליו. "אתה עדיין חי, למרות כל החרא שעברת. אין שום דבר חלש או פתטי בזה."

"תפסיק להיות נחמד אלי," אמר ניקו. הוא היה מתוח בזרועות של ג'ייסון. "אני פריק. כולם יודעים את זה, והם צודקים."

"אני לא," אמר ג'ייסון לתוך השיער של ניקו. "אני חושב שאתה נהדר, ואני רוצה לבלות אתך. אתה לא פריק."

"אתה צריך להיגעל ממני," אמר ניקו נואשות. "אתה לא צריך להיות בחברתי. אני... אני הומו. גם השמועה הזאת נכונה."

 "באמת?" שאל ג'ייסון. "זה די מגניב. אני חושב שאני ביסקסואל, באופן אישי."

 

"מה?" שאל ניקו, ודחף את ג'ייסון ממנו מספיק בשביל שיוכל לראות את הפנים שלו. "אתה צוחק!"

"אני לא צוחק," ג'ייסון חייך. "הבנתי את זה ממש לא מזמן. זה לא משהו שצריך להתבייש בו, אתה יודע."

"אבל... אני..." ג'ייסון ניסה להגיד, העיניים שלו הסתכלו לכל עבר כאילו הוא חיפש משהו בצורה נואש.

"תפסיק לנסות לגרום לי לשנוא אותך, זה לא עומד לקרות," אמר ג'ייסון בחומרה, והעיניים של ניקו התמקדו בפנים שלו לרגע. ואז הוא פרץ בבכי, ובכה בחוזקה נגד כתפו של ג'ייסון, שמשך אותו בחזרה לחיבוק חזק. "זה בסדר, אני כאן," מלמל ג'ייסון לתוך השיער של ניקו בזמן שהנער המשיך לבכות כאילו יש לו שנים של בכי מאופק שמנסה לצאת. אולי היו לו שנים כאלו.

"סליחה," מלמל ניקו כשהוא סוף סוף נרגע. "אני חושב שהרסתי את החולצה שלך."

"זה בסדר," ג'ייסון גיחך. "יש לי עוד הרבה חולצות."

"תודה רבה. אתה יודע, על הכל." אמר ניקו לתוך הכתף שלו. הוא נשמע מאוד פגיע.

"בכל פעם שאתה צריך," ג'ייסון חייך. "אני יכול להרביץ לחבר'ה האלה בפעם הבאה שאני רואה אותם?"

"זה עלול לסבך אותך," אמר ניקו. "אולי רק תנעץ בהם מבט ממש מאיים?"

"אני בטוח שאני אעשה את זה," אמר ג'ייסון. "למרות שאם הם יתקרבו אליך שוב, אני אשבור להם את הגולגולת."

"אני לא צריך שתגן עלי," אמר ניקו. "חוץ מהיום, בדרך כלל אני מסוגל להגן על עצמי."

"אתה לא צריך לעשות את זה לבד," אמר ג'ייסון. "יש חמישה מהם ורק אחד ממך, זה לא סימן לחולשה לבקש עזרה.  זה סימן לחוכמה ולשימוש באסטרטגיה. יש לך חברים שיעזרו לך, אתה יודע. סמוך עלי."

"ג'ייסון?" שאל ניקו. "אתה יכול לשתוק ולתת לי להישאר ככה עוד קצת?"

"כל זמן שאתה צריך," ג'ייסון חייך, וליטף את השיער של ניקו בזמן שהנער נאנח ונרגע לצדו. ג'ייסון הרגיש קצת אשם על כמה שהוא נהנה מזה, עכשיו כשניקו הפסיק לבכות.

ניקו סוף סוף דחף אותו ממנו. "אני צריך ללכת לשטוף פנים, ואז ניסע הביתה," הוא אמר. הוא לא הביט בג'ייסון כשהוא קם וניגש לשירותים. ג'ייסון נותר במקומו וחיכה לניקו. ניקו יצא כמה דקות לאחר מכן, הוא הצליח לשטוף את רוב הדם מהפנים שלו, אבל הוא נשען על הדלת כאילו קשה לו לעמוד.

"הראש שלי מסתובב," אמר ניקו, וג'ייסון מיהר לכיוונו בשביל לייצב אותו.

"קיבלת מכה בראש? זה זעזוע מוח?" שאל ג'ייסון כשהוא הוביל את ניקו בחזרה לספסל. ניקו הניד בראשו.

"אני לא חושב. אני חושב שזה הבכי. לא בכיתי כבר כמה שנים." אמר ניקו. "והיה לי בוקר רע, אז דילגתי על ארוחת הבוקר, ולא אכלתי הרבה בארוחת הצהריים. יכול להיות שזה הסיבה."

"אתה צריך לדאוג לעצמך יותר," אמר ג'ייסון בחומרה. "אני אסיע אותך הביתה."

"כן, זה כנראה רעיון טוב," אמר ניקו, וקיבל את העזרה של ג'ייסון. כשהם סוף סוף עזבו את המלתחות, והלכו לחדר החניה, עוד היו כמה ילדים שהסתובבו בחוץ. הם נתנו להם מבט משונה כשהם עברו לידם. ג'ייסון התעלם מהם.

"ההורים שלך חייבים להיות די עשירים," אמר ניקו כשהוא התיישב בקבריולט של ג'ייסון.

"אמר הבחור עם הארלי," צחק ג'ייסון בזמן שהוא הדליק את המנוע "אני לא ממש יודע איפה אתה גר, אז תצטרך להנחות אותי."

לאחר שהוא נסע לפי ההוראות של ניקו, הם הגיעו לבית גדול מספיק בשביל שיוכל להיחשב אחוזה. ג'ייסון היה ממש מופתע. הוא חשב שהבית שלו היה גדול, אבל זה היה _ענק_.

"כמו שאמרת, אבא די עשיר." אמר ניקו באי נוחות כשהוא פתח את גורת הבטיחות שלו. "תודה על הטרמפ."

"חכה," אמר ג'ייסון, ושלח יד לתיק שלו. הוא קרע דף ממחברת, וכתב עליו את המספר שלו. "אם אתה מרגיש מדוכא או שאתה צריך לדבר עם מישהו, פשוט תתקשר אלי, בסדר? לא משנה מתי."

ניקו בהה בדף לרגע, ואז נתן לג'ייסון חיוך קטן כשהוא החליק אותו לכיס שלו. "תודה," הוא אמר. "אני אראה אותך מחר." ואז הוא נעלם.

ג'ייסון חיכה עד שהוא היה בטוח שהוא בתוך הבית לפני שנסע הבית. אמו החורגת נעצה בו מבט כשהוא נכנס מבעד לדלת.

"מה קרה? נפצעת?" היא שאלה בזעזוע. ג'ייסון הפשיל את מבטו לעיסה המדממת שניקו השאיר על חולצתו.

"אל תדאגי, זה לא הדם שלי," ג'ייסון הרגיע אותה. "הייתה תאונה לחבר שלי."

"הו, תודה לאל." היא ענתה. "איזה חבר? אחד מהחברים שלך לקבוצה?"

ג'ייסון היסס. הוא באמת לא רצה להסביר מי ניקו היה, אז הוא הנהן. "כן, איתן פצע את האף שלו במהלך האימון." זה היה נכון, אחרי הכל.

"אה, כדורגל כזה ספורט אלים," היא אמרה. "אבל הילד הזה תמיד היה קצת מגושם. תלך להחליף בגדים למשהו נקי."

ג'ייסון הנהן , הלך לחדר שלו, וסגר את הדלת מאחוריו. הוא ניסה שלא להעביר את שארית הערב בהצצות בפלאפון שלו, למקרה שניקו יתקשר.

בסופו של דבר ניקו לא התקשר, וג'ייסון גם לא ראה אותו למחרת בבית הספר. האופנוע שלו נעלם מהחנייה. ג'ייסון באמת היה קצת מודאג, בגלל שזה היה יום שישי והוא לא הולך לראות אותו עד יום שני. הוא שקל ברצינות לבקש מליאו או מפרסי את מספר הטלפון של ניקו, היה ברור שיש להם אותו אחרי כל משחקי המבוכים ודרקונים, אבל אז הוא יצטרך להסביר למה הוא רוצה את המספר, וג'ייסון היה שקרן איום ונורא.

ג'ייסון הזעיף פנים לכיוון הארונית שלו כשדרו ניגשה אליו.

"היי, ג'ייסון," היא אמרה, מחייכת בשמחה. היא לבשה את בגדי המעודדות שלה למרות שלא היה לה אימון באותו היום.

"היי, דרו,"  אמר ג'ייסון, הוא ניסה לחייך אליה. "מה קורה?"

"יש מסיבה הלילה בבית של לוק. רוצה לבוא?" היא שאלה.

"אני לא יודע. אני לא ממש במצב רוח למסיבה." אמר ג'ייסון בכנות, והיא קימטה את המצח שלה, למרות שהחיוך לא עזב את שפתייה.

"תן לי לנסח את זה שוב. אתה רוצה ללכת _איתי_?" היא אמרה, והעיניים של ג'ייסון התרחבו.

"אום," הוא אמר באי נוחות, "מצטער. אני לא יכול."

"למה לא?" היא שאלה. "זה לא קשור _לצל_ שלך, נכון?"

"הצל שלי?, ג'ייסון חזר אחריה, מבולבל. "על מה את מדברת?"

"הילד הגותי המפחיד שעוקב אחריך לכל מקום," אמרה דרו. "תראה, אני יודעת שאתה רוצה להיות נחמד לכולם, אבל אתה באמת צריך להגיד לו להסתלק. לראות אותו מתנשם עליך זה די פתטי."

ג'ייסון טרק את דלת הארונית שלו בחבטה קולנית. "את לא יודעת על מה לעזאזל את מדברת," הוא אמר בכעס. "ואני לא אסבול את זה שמשמיצים אותו."

"אה, וואו, באמת?" אמרה דרו עם הבעה של גועל על הפנים שלה. "לא האמנתי לשמועות, אבל הם בעצם נכונות, נכון? אתה באמת מזיין אותו? איזה בזבוז."

"אני לא מזיין אותו, אנחנו חברים," נהם ג'ייסון, "אבל אני מעדיף לשכב אתו ולא אתך."

ג'ייסון הלך משם, כועס מכדי שיהיה לו אכפת מהקהל שהתאסף שם. הוא לא היה מסוגל להתרכז במהלך השיעורים האחרונים שלו, ובילה את הזמן בלצייר קרב מכוער מאוד במחברת שלו. ליאו ניגש אליו בסוף השיעור, ונראה משועשע בצורה מעורפלת.

"זה נכון?" הוא שאל. "באמת אמרת שאתה מעדיך לשכב עם ניקו ולא עם דרו?"

"זה נכון," הודה ג'ייסון, וליאו התחיל לצחוק.

"מדהים, בן אדם," הוא אמר. "למעשה, אני חושב שכל מי שמכיר את שניהם היה אומר את אותו דבר. למרות זאת, ניקו עומד להיות כל כך עצבני כשהוא ישמע את זה."

"אני יודע," אמר ג'ייסון. "פשוט... דרו דיברה עליו בצורה איומה, ואני כל כך התעצבנתי עליה..."

"זו לא השוואה מחמיאה מאוד לניקו," צחק ליאו. "אני מתכוון, היא יפה והכל, אבל אפילו לאוקטביאן יש אישיות טובה יותר."

"נכון," אמר ג'ייסון, משועשע. "באמת לא חשבתי על זה."

 

ג'ייסון ישב במכונית שלו ועמד להתחיל לנסוע הביתה, כשהטלפון שלו צלצל. השיחה הייתה ממספר לא ידוע.

"ג'ייסון גרייס מדבר."

"היי, זה אני," אמר קולו של ניקו. הוא נשמע עצבני. "אתה עדיין בבית הספר?"

"כן, בדיוק עמדתי לחזור הביתה," אמר ג'ייסון. "אני שמח שהתקשרת, הייתי מודאג בגלל שלא הגעת היום לבית הספר."

"ובכן, הרגשתי שאני יכול להתמודד עם זה שאנשים לא ינעצו בי מבטים במהלך יום שלם. אני נראה נורא," אמר ניקו. "תשמע, אתה רוצה לבוא? אני מתכוון, אני יודע שיום שישי בערב אז כנראה יש לך תכניות והכל..."

"אין לי תכניות," ג'ייסון קטע אותו. "לבוא עכשיו או יותר מאוחר?"

"אתה יכול לבוא מתי שאתה רוצה," אמר ניקו. "הבית ריק ואני משועמם."

"אני אהיה אצלך עוד כמה דקות," אמר ג'ייסון, והרגיש מסוחרר כשהוא התחיל לנסוע לכיוון הבית של ניקו. בכנות, הוא כנראה היה מאושר יותר ממה שהוא היה צריך להיות. הא החנה ברחוב מחוץ לבית של ניקו וצלצל בפעמון. כעבור כמה רגעים נפתחה הדלת. ג'ייסון נדהם לרגע מהמראה של ניקו. החבורות מאתמול הכחילו סביב שתי העיניים שלו.

"כן, אני יודע. אני נראה כמו פנדה," אמר ניקו ביובש בשעה שג'ייסון נכנס. "זו הסיבה שלא רציתי ללכת הספר היום."

"זה מובן," אמר ג'ייסון. "זה כואב?"

"לא כל כך," ניקו משך בכתפיו. "כבר הייתי במצבים יותר גרועים, אתה רוצה לשתות?"

"יש לך קפה?" שאל ג'ייסון, ועקב אחריו למטבח. "לא ישנתי כל כך טוב."

"בטח," אמר ניקו, ונע לכיוון מכונת הקפה. "אתה בטוח שאין לך מקום אחר להיות בו הערב? אני אבין אם..."

"ניקו, תעצור," ג'ייסון נאנח. "אני אוהב לבלות אתך, בסדר?"

"סליחה," מלמל ניקו. "פשוט חשבתי שאתה בדרך כלל מבלה את יום שישי בערב במסיבה איפשהו."

"ובכן, דרו הזמינה אותי לאחת, אבל היא..." הקול של ג'ייסון דעך. "נכון, אני כנראה צריך לספר לך משהו."

"על מה?" שאל ניקו, והרים את גבותיו.

"בבקשה אל תכעס," אמר ג'ייסון. "אתה יודע שיש שמועה שאנחנו יוצאים, נכון? אולי החמרתי את המצב."

"מה?" שאל ניקו. העיניים שלו התרחבו ככל שהחבורות שלו נתנו לו.

"דרו ביקשה ממני לבוא אתה למסיבה ואמרתי לא. ואז היא אמרה כמה דברים רעים עליך, ואני סוג של התפוצצתי." אמר ג'ייסון. "היא חשבה שאנחנו שוכבים זה עם זה, ואמרתי שזה לא נכון, אבל אני מעדיף לשכב אתך מאשר אתה. סליחה."

ניקו בהה בו. "מה?" הוא חזר ואמר, בקול חנוק. "למה שתאמר את זה?"

"כעסתי," אמר ג'ייסון. "וכבר אמרו לי שלהשוות בינך לבין דרו זה די מעליב בשבילך, אז אני מצטער גם על זה."

"מעליב _בשבילי_ ," אמר ניקו ונשמע מבולבל.

"הנקודה היא שאתה בן אדם הרבה יותר טוב ממנה," אמר ג'ייסון. "אבל אני יודע שאתה לא אוהב שמועות, אז סליחה שגרמתי לשמועות להתחזק."

ניקו צחק צחוק חלול. "מה היא עוד שמועה אחת בשבילי? תוסיף אותה לערמה," הוא אמר. "אתה לא מודאג?"

"למה שאני אהיה מודאג?" שאל ג'ייסון. "לא אכפת לי מה אומרים עלי, ואני יודע שהחברים שלי יתמכו בי."

"חייב להיות נחמד להיות אתה," אמר ניקו, והפנה לו את גבו בשביל להביא כוסות מהארון."

"הם גם החברים שלך, אתה יודע," אמר ג'ייסון, וניקו לא ענה לו. ג'ייסון נאנח והשתתק. הוא ניסה לחשוב על נושא שיחה אחר.

"אתה באמת מתכוון לזה?" שאל ניקו בשקט, ואז הניד את ראשו כשג'ייסון הרים את מבטו אליו. "לא משנה. זו הייתה שאלה טיפשית."

"האם אני מתכוון למה?" שאל ג'ייסון, וניקו המשיך להניד את ראשו.

"לא משנה," הוא אמר, וג'ייסון יכול היה לראות שהוא הופך לאדום."

"אה, אתה מתכוון לזה שאני מעדיף לשכב אתך מאשר עם דרו?" שאל ג'ייסון, מבין למה ניקו התכוון. "כן, התכוונתי לזה."

ניקו הפך אפילו לאדום יותר, וג'ייסון נאלץ להדחיק את הדחף ללכת אליו ונשק אותו. זו הייתה מחשבה טיפשית, הוא רק היה מלחיץ את ניקו.

"חלב או סוכר?" שאל ניקו לאחר מכן, כשהקפה היה מוכן. זה, לפחות, היה נושא בטוח.

"קצת משניהם, תודה," אמר ג'ייסון וחייך כשניקו הניח ספל מהביל לפניו כמה רגעים מאוחר יותר. "אתה שותה את זה שחור?"

"בדרך כלל, כן," אמר ניקו, והתיישב לידו. שתיקה מביכה מילאה את המטבח שוב.

"אז, הממ... מה תכננת הערב?" שאל ג'ייסון לבסוף.

"שום דבר מיוחד," ניקו משך בכתפיו. "הייתי די בטוח שלא תסכים."

"אני בטוח שנמצא משהו לעשות," אמר ג'ייסון. "אתה משחק משחקי וידיאו?"

"לפעמים," אמר ניקו, ולקח את הכוס בידו.  "יאללה, בוא נלך לחדר שלי."

ג'ייסון עקב אחריו במעלה המדרגות הוא הסתכל מסביב בזמן שהם נכנסו לחדר של ניקו. החדר היה בערך בגודל של החדר של ג'ייסון, אבל נראה גדול יותר בגלל שלא היו בו דברים זרוקים בכל מקום. לניקו היה מדף ספרים כהה וגדול מלא בספרים מאורגנים בקפידה, שולחן עם מחשב נייד עליו ומיטת קווין סייז עם סדינים שחורים. טלוויזיה גדולה במיוחד ו3PS היו מונחים בפינה של החדר. היה ניתן לצפות בהם בקלות מהמיטה.

"זה החדר שלך?" שאל ג'ייסון. אולי זאת הייתה שאלה טיפשית, אבל החדר היה מסודר מדי, נקי מדי. כאילו הוא חדר אירוח שאף אחד לא באמת ישן בו. לא היה בו שום פרט לא במקום. לא היו פוסטרים על הקירות, שום דבר שרמז על זה שזה החדר של ניקו "זה תמיד כל כך מסודר?"

"אולי יש לי OCD," ניקו משך בכתפיו,  אבל לג'ייסון הייתה הרגשה שזו לא תשובה של ממש. ובכל זאת, הוא לא רצה לדחוף אותו. היו לו מספיק שתיקות מביכות ליום אחד. במקום לחקור אותו, הוא ניגש לבדוק את מדף הספרים של ניקו. כמו שניקו אמר, היה שם מגוון רחב של מחברים וז'אנרים. היו שם קלאסיקות וספרים חדשים. על המדף הנמוך ביותר עמד אוסף משחקי המחשב שלו.

"אין לי באמת משחק לכמה משתתפים," אמר ניקו בהתנצלות. "אני משחק בעיקר בשביל הסיפורים."

"גם אני, חוץ מכמה משחקי לחימה שאני משחק עם ליאו," אמר ג'ייסון. "היי, יש לך את _השער_. אף פעם לא שיחקתי את זה."

"אתה רוצה לשחק?"  שאל ניקו. "הראשון לא מאוד ארוך, אלא אם כן אתה נתקע."

"זה לא ישעמם אותך להסתכל עלי משחק?" שאל ג'ייסון בהיסוס, וניקו חייך.

"לא, זה יהיה כיף לאות אותך מנסה להבין את הפאזלים," הוא אמר. "ואני ארגיש חכם כי אני כבר יודע את התשובות. חוץ מזה, זה אחד המשחקים שאתה _צריך_ לשחק."

הוא הכניס את הדיסק לחריץ ונתן לג'יייסון את השלט של המשחק, כשהוא מחווה לו להניח את הקפה על השולחן שליד המיטה. ג'ייסון העדיף לשבת על הרצפה ולא על המיטה למען השפיות שלו, וניקו זרק עליו כמה כריות, בלי לשאול אותו. למרות זאת, הוא התיישב על המיטה מאחורי ג'ייסון.

"היי, היא אני?" שאל ג'ייסון לאחר ששיחק זמן מה. "אני בחורה? לא ידעתי את זה."

"אל תדאג, אני אשמור את סודך," ניקו התגרה בו מאוחר.

"מצחיק," אמר ג'ייסון. "שיחקת פעם דמות נשית במשחקי התפקידים שלך?"

"בתור שליט המבוך, אני משחק תפקידים מכל המינים והגזעים," אמר ניקו. "אבל כשחקן, לא שיחקתי."

"זה יכול להיות מעניין לנסות את זה," אמר ג'ייסון. "אנבת' ופייפר שיחקו דמויות גבריות במשחק של אוקטביאן, אז אולי גם אני צריך לנסות."

"אם אתה רוצה," אמר ניקו. "אבל משחק כמו שלנו משאיר מעט מאוד מקום לפיתוח דמויות, כך שמגדר לא באמת משנה. אולי ספארקי הוא בכלל בחורה כל הזמן הזה."

"אני חושב שהאחרים היו מבחינים בזה כשהם הוציאו אותו מהאי," אמר ג'ייסון. "אולי באיזה משחק בעתיד אני אעשה את זה. איך לעזאזל אני מביא את הקובייה לכפתור הזה? אין איפה לירות בשער!"

"אין מקום?" אמר ניקו ונשמע משועשע. "תסתכל בתמונות על הקיר מהמקום שממנו נכנסת."

"הו!" אמר ג'ייסון. "זה חכם."

"אתה משחק הרבה יותר טוב ממה שחשבתי שתשחק," אמר ניקו בזמן שג'ייסון הביא את הקובייה ללחצן בשביל להתקדם לשלב הבא.

"אני לא סתם בלונדיני מטומטם, אתה יודע," ג'ייסון צחק, והביט אחורנית לניקו, שגלגל את עיניו. הוא שכב על בטנו, וצפה במשחק תוך כדי הישענות על מרפק אחד. ג'ייסון כמעט שמח שהוא נראה כל כך מותש, או שהמראה היה _מעורר_ אותו.

"אתה הולך להרגיש כמו בלונדיני מטומטם בקרוב. למשחק יש השפעה כזאת על בני אדם כשהם נתקעים,"  ניקו חייך. "אבל זה מספק מאוד כשאתה מבין את זה בסוף."

"אני חושב שאני כבר תקוע," אמר ג'ייסון בחוסר עונים. "מה אני אמור לעשות?"

קולות הצחוק של ניקו היו שווים את כל ההשפלה שהוא עבר.

הם שיחקו במשך כמה שעות כשהייזל הציצה פנימה.

"היי, ג'ייסון. לא ידעתי שאתה כאן," היא אמרה בשמחה. "פרנק ואני נצא בקרוב, אבל חשבנו להזמין קודם פיצה, אתם רוצים?"

"כן, בבקשה. אני מתחיל להיות רעב," אמר ג'ייסון.

"בסדר," אמרה הייזל ופנתה לניקו. "אני מביאה אחת גם בשבילך. אל תתלונן."

"בסדר," אמר ניקו וגלגל את עיניו.

"אתם משחקים _השער_?" אמר פרנק, והתקרב להייזל. "אני אוהב את המשחק הזה. כמה רחוקים אתם כבר בתוך המשחק?"

"כבר עברנו בערך חצי," אמר ניקו. "ג'ייסון לא שיחק אף פעם לפני."

"אז טוב שאתה מחנך אותו," אמר פרנק. "אני דווקא אוהב יותר את ההמשך של המשחק, אתה צריך לגרום לו לשחק גם את זה."

"בואו נראה שהוא מצליח להתמודד עם הראשון לפני כן," ניקו גיחך, ופרנק והייזל הלכו להזמין את הפיצות. כעבור זמן מה הם קראו להם לבוא לאכול.

ניקו אכל רק רבע מהפיצה שלו, והייזל נזפה בו. פרנק נתן לג'ייסון מבט שהסביר שזה היה משהו שקרה כל הזמן. אחרי שהם אכלו, פרנק הסיח את דעתו של ניקו עם משהו, והייזל לקחה את ג'ייסון הצידה.

"אני שמחה שאתה כאן," היא אמרה. "אני דואגת לו פחות כשאתה כאן. הוא מבלה יותר מדי זמן לבד."

"שמתי לב," ג'ייסון הנהן.

"אתה יודע מה קרה אתמול?" הייזל שאלה. "הוא מסרב לספר לי על זה."

ג'ייסון היסס. זה לא באמת הסיפור שלי לספר," הוא אמר בסוף. "אבל אני עובד בשביל שזה לא יקרה שוב."

"טוב," אמרה הייזל, ובנקודה הזאת ניקו שם לב שהם מדברים. היייזל ניגשה לנשק את הלחי של ניקו לפני שהיא יצאה מהדלת ביחד עם פרנק. הם שוב השאירו את ניקו וג'ייסון לבד.

"מה זה היה?" שאל ניקו.

ג'ייסון משך בכתפיו. "היא רצתה לדעת מה קרה לך אתמול. לא עניתי לה, אבל אולי אתה צריך."

"אני לא הולך לספר לאחותי הקטנה שכמה בחורים גררו אותי לחדר ההלבשה בשביל להרביץ לי," אמר ניקו בזעם כשהם עלו במדרגות.

"לא נראה שהם תכננו רק להרביץ לך," ג'ייסון אמר אחרי שהוא סיים לדבר. "אני חושב שאתה צריך לדבר על זה עם מישהו."

"לא עם הייזל. זה רק יעציב אותה." אמר ניקו בתקיפות. "חוץ מזה, אני מדבר אתך, לא?"

"אתה מבין שאתה צריך לדווח עליהם, נכון?" אמר ג'ייסון. "אני יכול להיות העד שלך."

"אתה רוצה שאני אפרסם את זה שחמישה בחורים מהשכבה שלי ניסו לאנוס אותי" אמר ניקו. "לא תודה, אם מישהו יאמין לי בכלל, זה לא יוביל לשום מקום כיוון שהם לא הצליחו לעשות את זה.  בכל מקרה אני בספק אם הם ינסו שוב."

"זה בחירה שלך," אמר ג'ייסון בעייפות, התיישב שוב על הרצפה והרים את השלט של המשחק. הם שיחקו קצת זמן.

"אני יכול לשאול אותך שאלה אישית?" שאל ג'ייסון, וניקו נחר מאחוריו.

"ממתי אתה צריך לבקש רשות?" הוא אמר. "לך על זה."

"למה החדר שלך נראה כאילו אתה לא חי בו?"

ניקו שתק, וג'ייסון עצר את המשחק והסתכל סביבו. ניקו ישב על המיטה ובהה בו.

"זה בסדר," אמר ג'ייסון, וקם מהרצפה בשביל לשבת לידו על המיטה. "אתה לא חייב להגיד לי אם אתה לא רוצה."

"זה פשוט..." אמר ניקו. "כמעט שכחתי מזה. אבא שלי קורא לזה הOCD  שלי. אבל זה לא באמת זה."

"אז מה זה?" שאל ג'ייסון בשקט. ניקו הרים אליו את מבטו, ונשם נשימה עמוקה.

"אמרתי לך אתמול שניסיתי להתאבד פעם אחת, לפני ארבע שנים," הוא אמר, והחזיק את פרקי ידיו. "זה התחיל לפני כן, המחשבה על זה. הייתי נחוש לעשות את זה כמה שיותר קל להם לנקות, כשאני כבר לא אהיה פה. אז המשכתי להיות מסודר, וזה המשיך גם כשחזרתי מבית החולים, מאחר שאני לא הייתי בטוח שאני לא אנסה שוב. זה הפך להרגל."

"אתה עדיין רוצה למות?" שאל ג'ייסון, ואת ההקלה שלו כשניקו הניד בראשו היא אפשר לתאר.

"רק עוד הרבה שנים מהיום," הוא אמר. "זה לא אומר שאני לא מדוכא כל כך לפעמים שלצאת מהמיטה נראה לי בלתי אפשרי, אבל אני לא רוצה למות."

"טוב," אמר ג'ייסון. "אני יכול לחבק אותך?"

"מה קרה שאתה מבקש רשות לכל דבר?" אמר ניקו, והעניק לו חיוך קטן. ג'ייסון לקח את זה בתור כן, וכרך את זרועותיו סביב הנער, מקרב אותו אליו. ניקו היה מתוח, אבל לא התנגד. כעבור זמן מה הוא נרגע, והניח את הראש שלו על הכתף של ג'ייסון.

"אתה בן אדם מאוד פיזי, נכון?" הוא אמר עם נימה של שעשוע.

"אני ספורטאי, למה ציפית?" אמר ג'ייסון. "ואני חושב שגם אתה אדם פיזי, עמוק בפנים."

"אולי," הודה ניקו. "עכשיו, תעזוב אותי. יש לך משחק לסיים."

ג'ייסון נשאר על המיטה ליד ניקו עד סיום המשחק, הכתפיים והברכיים שלהם נוגעות לפעמים.

"לעזאזל, שוב?" נאנח ג'ייסון בתסכול כשהבוסית של המשחק ניצחה אותו בפעם השלישית. ניקו גיחך.

"אתה פשוט צריך להיות מהיר יותר," הוא אמר. "גם לי זה לקח כמה ניסיונות בפעם הראשונה. אין לך מה לדאוג."

"אתה נהנה לצפות בה מרעילה אותי עם נוריו-טוקסין." האשים אותו ג'ייסון.

"אולי קצת," צחק ניקו.

"רק תצפה, אני אנצח אותה הפעם," אמר ג'ייסון בנחישות,  והקרב התחיל שוב. "אתה יודע, היא די  מזכירה לי את האמא החורגת שלי."

"באמת?" אמר ניקו. "האמא החורגת שלך בדרך כלל מנסה לשרוף אותך ולהרעיל אותך עם נוריו-טוקסין?"

"לא, אבל החלק הפסיכלוגי דומה," אמר ג'ייסון. "אלוהים, ראית את זה? זה לא היה הוגן. היא הולכת ליפול!"

"עבודה טובה," אמר ניקו וטפח לו על הגב כשהבוסית סוף סוף הפסידה.

"ובכן, מה אתה חושב על זה?"

"משחק מדהים," ג'ייסון חייך אליו. "מתסכל, אבל מדהים. אני בהחלט רוצה לשחק את משחק ההמשך. ואני די רוצה עוגה."

ניקו צחק. "לצערי אין לי עוגה להציע לך," הוא אמר, "אבל ייתכן שיש גלידה במקפיא."

"זה יספיק," אמר ג'ייסון, וניק לך להביא את הגלידה, בזמן שג'ייסון צפה ברשימת היוצרים של המשחק. ניקו חזר כעבור כמה דקות עם שתי קערות, ומסר לגייסון את האחת המלאה. בשלו היה רק כדור קטן של גלידה.

"מה קורה עם הרגלי האכילה שלך, בכל מקרה?" שאל ג'ייסון. "בבקשה אל תגיד לי שאתה חושב שאתה שמן."

"אני יודע שאני לא שמן. אני מודע לחלוטין לכך שאני צריך לאכול יותר," אמר ניקו. "למרות שסבלתי מאנורקסיה כשהייתי צעיר יותר. רק עוד דרך למות. אני כבר מזמן לא שם, אבל אני אף פעם לא הצלחתי לחזור לאכול נורמלי. יש ימים טובים יותר ויש ימים פחות טובים."

"סליחה," אמר ג'ייסון. "באמת עברת הרבה."

ניקו משך בכתפיו. "לכל אחד יש בעיות. מה הבעיות שלך?"

"אין לי," אמר ג'ייסון, כי לעומת ניקו, באמת לא היו לו.

"כן, זה הוגן," מלמל ניקו. "אני עניתי לכל השאלות שלך, אבל אתה מסרב לענות אפילו לשאלה אחת שלי."

"לא התכוונתי לזה ככה," אמר ג'ייסון. "אני פשוט הרגיש כמו ילד קטן אם אני אתבכיין אחרי ששמעתי את הבעיות שלך."

"זו לא תחרות," אמר ניקו, וחייך חיוך קל. "ספר לי."

ג'ייסון נאנח. "ההורים שלי די דורשים מממני הרבה," הוא אמר. "הם מצפים ממני להיות מושלם. ולא משנה מה אני עושה, זה לא מספיק טוב. הסיבה היחידה שהצטרפתי לצוות הכדורגל הייתה כי האמא החורגת שלי פחות  או יותר דרשה את זה"

"חכה, אתה רוצה להגיד לי שאתה לא אוהב כדורגל?" שאל ניקו ונראה מבולבל.

"אני לא שונא את זה," ג'ייסון משך בכתפיו. "פשוט אין לי תשוקה לזה. אני גם לא אוהב ללמוד במיוחד, אבל אם אני מקבל אפילו 80  אבא שלי נותן לי מבט מתוסכל ולא מדבר אלי כמעט."

"אני יכול להבין את זה," אמר ניקו. "אבא שלי עשה לי את אותו הדבר. אחרי שביאנקה מתה, הוא לא הפסיק לדבר על כמה שהיא הייתה טובה בכל דבר."

"איך גרמת לו להפסיק?" שאל ג'יייסון.

ניקו חייך אליו חיוך מריר. "אני לא חושב שכדאי שתעקוב אחרי הדוגמה שלי."

"הו," אמר ג'ייסון, והעיניים שלו נפערו בהפתעה. "זה היה אחרי שאתה...? מה קרה אחרי זה?"

"אני חושב שהוא וויתר עלי, בכנות," אמר ניקו. "הוא לא דרש ממני שום דבר מאז. כמובן, הוא כמעט שלא נמצא בבית, אז אני לא רואה אותו הרבה. הוא ואשתו תמיד בנסיעות עסקים למקומות רחוקים."

"זה מבאס," אמר ג'ייסון.

"אני רגיל לזה," ניקו משך בכתפיו. "ניסית פעם למרוד בהורים שלך?"

"לא בדיוק. נפרדתי מפייפר בניגוד לרצונם, אבל זו הייתה החלטה הדדית," אמר ג'ייסון.

"הם ברצינות מנסים לקבוע עם מי תצא?" שאל ניקו בעיניים פעורות.

"למה לא? הם שולטים בכמעט כל דבר אחר," ג'ייסון צחק. "הם גם לא רואים בעין יפה כמה מהחברים שלי, בעיקר את ליאו, אבל אני לא נותן להם להחליט עם מי אני אבלה את הזמן שלי."

"מובן מאליו. הם בהחלט לא היו מקבלים אותי," אמר ניקו. "מה סוף המשחק? הם רוצים שתהיה נשיא או משהו?"

"או משהו," צחק ג'ייסון. "אני חושב שהאמא החורגת שלי רוצה שאני אהיה סנטור. היא די מאוכזבת שלא הצטרפתי למועצת תלמידים, אבל לא היה לי זמן בשביל זה."

"ומה _אתה_ רוצה, ג'ייסון גרייס?" שאל ניקו, וחייך אליו בעידוד. ג'ייסון עצר את עצמו שלא לענות "אותך". זה לא היה נגמר טוב.

"אני לא יודע," הוא אמר במקום. "אני כנראה אלך לקולג', אבל אני לא מתעניין בפוליטיקה. אולי אני אלמד היסטוריה, או ספרות. אחרי זה, מי יודע?"

"אז אתה לא הולך לפעול לפי התוכניות של ההורים שלך?" שאל ניקו. "הם יהיו מאוכזבים."

"אני יודע," ג'ייסון נאנח. "אבל אני כל כך עייף מלנסות להיות מושלם."

"אם זה עוזר, אתה עושה עבודה לא רעה עד עכשיו," ניקו הקניט אותו, וג'ייסון צחק.

"אני לא מנסה להיות מושלם אתך. זה באמת מתאים לי, לשחק משחקי ווידיאו במשך שעות ולאכול אוכל מהיר. ליהנות בלי לעשות שום דבר חשוב עם החברים שלי," אמר ג'ייסון. "אני מרגיש שהחברים שלי מקבלים אותי כמו שאני."

"וואו," אמר ניקו. "אם זה באמת אתה, אני לא מסגל לדמיין כמה מושלם אתה צריך להיות."

הוא גלגל את עיניו כאשר ג'ייסון קימט את מצחו לעברו. "אני בעיקר מקניט אותך, אבל באמת? יכול להיות שאתה לא מושלם, אבל אתה פחות או יותר הבחור הכי יפה שפגשתי בחיים שלי."

ג'ייסון הרגיש שהלחיים שלו לוהטות.

לפני שהוא הספיק לומר משהו, הייתה דפיקה בדלת והייזל הציצה פנימה.

"אתה עוד פה? כבר 2 בלילה," היא אמרה בחיוך מבולבל לעברם. ג'ייסון הביט בטלפון שלו והבין שהיא צודקת.

"לא ידעתי שכל כך מאוחר," הוא אמר. "אני צריך ללכת הביתה."

"תודה שבאת," אמר ניקו, ואסף את הצלחות והכוסות שלהם בשביל להביא אותם למטבח כשג'ייסון הלך.

"בכל פעם שאתה רוצה, באמת," ג'ייסון חייך. "אני אתקשר אלייך מחר, בסדר?"

"בסדר," אמר ניקו. ג'ייסון תהה אם הוא מסמיק או שהאור הקלוש של המטבח מתעתע בו. הוא כבש את הדחף לנשק את ניקו נשיקת לילה טוב והלך. אוויר הלילה היה קריר כשהוא ניגש למכונית שלו.

 

הם דיברו בטלפון כמה פעמים במהלך סוף השבוע, אבל ג'ייסון לא ראה את ניקו עד יום שני בבית הספר, כשג'ייסון התיישב לידו ארוחת הצהריים.

"העיניים שלך נראות טוב יותר," הוא ציין. החבורות עדיין נראו לעין, אבל לא באותה מידה שהם בלטו ביום שישי. ניקו חייך אליו חיוך קטן.

"תודה. הייזל הציעה לכסות אותן באיפור, אבל אני לא חשבתי שזה הכרחי." הוא אמר. "חוץ מזה, אני בספק אם בכל מקרה היה לה משהו שיתאים לצבע העור שלי.

ג'ייסון צחק, ופרסי התיישב ליד ניקו. הוא נראה רגוז.

"אחי, אני בדיוק ראיתי את הלוקר שלך," הוא אמר. "מי לעזאזל כתב דבר כזה?"

"משהו כמו מה?" שאל ניקו, וג'ייסון באמת איחל שפרסי היה פשוט סותם את הפה שלו. ניקו לא היה צריך לדעת מזה.

"מישהו כתב באותיות דולות ואדומות 'מוצץ' על הלוקר של ג'ייסון." פרסי אמר, וניקו החוויר.

"זה לא עניין גדול," אמר ג'ייסון בחופזה. "זה לא מפריע לי."

"ובכן, זה מפריע לי." אמר פרסי. "לא אכפת לי אם שניכם יחד, אבל אף אחד לא מתעסק עם החברים שלי ככה.

"אנחנו לא ביחד," אמר ג'ייסון, ופרסי נראה כמעט מאוכזב.

"אה," הוא אמר. "הנקודה עדיין קיימת."

ניקו צוחק מזה. "אם גרפיטי על לוקרים מכעיס אותך אתה צריך לראות את שלי," הוא אמר. "זו ממש עבודת אומנות של החברה. אני קורא לזה 'השמצות של העולם המודרני בשקיעה'".

"באמת?" שאל פרסי. "אף פעם לא ראיתי את הלוקר שלך. זה נורא!"

"לא, זה די יפה, בעצם. כל כך הרבה צבעים שמתערבבים ביחד," ניקו משך בכתפיו ופנה לג'ייסון. "למרות זאת, זה שונה אצלך. אתה בטוח שזה לא מפריע לך?"

ג'ייסון נתן לו חיוך מרגיע. "כמובן שלא," הוא אמר.

"מן הסתם זה רק תוצאה של משאלת לב של מישהו שרוצה שאתה תמצוץ את הזין שלהם, בכל מקרה," אמרה פייפר. היא הופיעה לפתע מאחוריו ושמה יד על כתפו, ליאו ואנבת' היו מאחוריה.

"כן, לאן כל החבר'ה שרצו למצוץ את הזין שלנו נעלמו פתאום?" ליאו חייך. "היי, חבר'ה, אני בדיוק שמעתי כמה שמועות עסיסיות על שניכם."

"ליאו, תפסיק ליהנות מזה. זה לא מצחיק," אמרה אנבת' בחומרה.

"לא, זה מצחיק," התעקש ליאו. "אומרים שההורים שלכם זיווגו אתכם למטרות עסקים."

החבורה שתקה לרגע. ניקו היה הראשון שתחיל לצחוק, וג'ייסון הצטרף זמן קצר לאחר מכן. מיד אחרי זה גם האחרים התחילו לצחוק. צחוקם גרם לכמה אנשים להסתכל עליהם, אבל זה לא שינה להם."

ג'ייסון קיבל כמה מבטים משונים כשהוא הלך להתאמן באותו היום, אבל הוא המשיך בדרכו כרגיל. עד סוף האימון אף אחד לא העז לפתוח את הפה.

"אז, ג'ייסון, אתה משחק בשביל קבוצה היריבה עשיו?" שאל קוטה. הוא נראה משועשע וידידותי, אבל האחרים לא כל כך.

"אני משחק בשביל אותה קבוצה שתמיד שיחקתי  בשבילה, דקוטה," אמר ג'ייסון.

"זו לא תשובה, גרייס," אמר פיליפ. "זה נכון שאתה הומו?"

"לא שזה עניינכם, אבל לא. אני ביסקסואל," אמר ג'ייסון. נשמע מלמול של הלם מקרב חבריו לקבוצה. ג'ייסון נעץ בהם מבט, מתרה בהם להגיד משהו.

"אז אתה כן מזיין את די אנג'לו?" שאל מישהו.

"לא, אני לא. אנחנו חברים," ג'ייסון נאנח. "ואני מתחיל להתעייף מלומר את זה."

"ובכן, זה משנה לנו, נכון?" לוק דיבר באופן בלתי צפוי. "אנחנו קבוצת כדורגל, לא מועדון זקנות לריכולים. יש לי דברים טובים יותר לעשות מאשר להקשיב לכם לדבר על מי אוהב את מי."

שאר הקבוצה הנהנה בהסכמה, גם אם חלקם עדיין נראו קצת נבוכים. הם נפרדו כמה דקות מאוחר יותר.

"תודה אחי," אמר ג'ייסון ללוק במלתחות. לוק משך בכתפיו.

"זה לא העסק שלי עם מי אתה שוכב," הוא אמר. "למרות שאתה ודי אנג'לו באמת צריכים לעשות את זה אם עוד לא עשיתם. עיני הכלבלב שאתם נועצים אחד בשני פשוט מגעילים."

"זה לא ככה," ג'ייסון ניסה להסביר, אבל לוק פשוט גלגל את עיניו.

"לא משנה, בן אדם. להתראות."

ג'ייסון נותר מאוחר, תוהה אם הרגשות שלו לניקו באמת כל כך ברורים.

 

הייתה להם עוד פגישה של מבוכים ודרקונים למחרת, הם הצילו אדם מצנצנת ברונזה שנשמרה על ידי ענקים מטורפים. ג'ייסון לעתים רחוקות צחק כמו שהוא צחק כשניקו, בתור שליט המבוך, השמיע את הקולות שאחד הענקים לובשי החצאית עשה.

הפגישה נמשכה עד שעה די מאוחרת, כי הם גלגלו כמה גלגולים רעים והקרבות לקחו הרבה זמן, אבל זה היה מהנה מאוד. ג'ייסון פיזם לעצמו בזמן שהוא חזר הביתה. הוא לא ציפה שהאמא החורגת שלו תצפה לו. היא חסמה לו את הדרך כשהוא נכנס הביתה. היא שילבה ידיים על החזה שלה ונראתה עצבנית.

"איפה היית?" היא שאלה.

"ביליתי עם חברים שלי," ענה ג'ייסון. "למה?"

"ניסיתי להתקשר אלייך," היא אמרה. "לא ענית."

"סליחה, כנראה השארתי את הפאלפון שלי על השתק." ג'ייסון התנצל, למות שהוא עשה את זה מאוד בכוונה. "קרה משהו?"

"דיברתי עם קיילה. יש לה בן בקבוצה שלך," יונו אמרה לאט, העיניים שלה חודרות לשל ג'ייסון. "היא סיפרה לי דברים מוזרים מאוד. דברים שאני _בטוחה_ לא נכונים."

"איזה דברים?" שאל ג'ייסון בעייפות. הוא באמת היה ציך לצפות את השיחה הזאת.

"היא אמרה שהבן שלה סיפר לה _שאתה_ אמרת לכל צוות הכדורגל שאתה אוהב בנים." היא אמרה. זה נשמע כאילו היא מאתגרת אותו. ג'ייסון נאנח.

"הם שאלו אותי אם אני הומו ואמרתי להם שאני ביסקסואל." אמר ג'ייסון. "וזה נכון, דרך אגב."

החיוך של יונו היה מאולץ. "והייתה עוד שמועה, שאתה יוצא עם בחור שהוא זונה ומכור לסמים."

"הוא לא נרקומן ולא זונה," אמר ג'ייסון בכעס. "ואנחנו לא יוצאים."

"אבל יש בחור," יונו סיכמה בעיניים צרות.

"כן," אישר ג'ייסון, עדיין כועס. "אני מאוהב בו. אני לא יודע מה הוא מרגיש כלפי."

"ילד טיפש. תוכל להתבגר ולעבור הלאה מזה, ללא ספק," אמרה יונו. היא שוב חייכה. "אתה רק צריך לפגוש את הבחורה הנכונה. מה דעתך על הילדה האתלטית שהיית אתה לפני זמן קצר. ריינה? כן, היא תהיה טובה."

"ריינה בקולג', והיא יוצאת עם בחורה בשם קירקה," ג'ייסון ציין. "וזה לא יגרום לי להפסיק לאהוב את ניקו."

"מה גורם לנער הזה להיות כל כך מיוחד?" היא שאלה. ברור היה שהיא מרוגזת.

"הוא חכם ונדיב ומספר את הסיפורים הכי טובים," אמר ג'ייסון, ולא הצליח למנוע מחיוך להופיע על הפנים שלו. "הוא מתקשה לקבל עזרה, אבל הוא ממש אמיץ, אפילו אם הוא לא מאמין בזה."

"כמה מתוק," אמרה יונו בקול נוטף לעג. "ואיך פגשת אותו, תספר בבקשה? בבית הספר?"

"בפעם הראשונה, כן. אבל אנחנו חברים מאז שהחברים שלי לקחו אותי למשחק תפקידים, שבו הוא היה שליט המבוך. זה היה ממש כיף," אמר ג'ייסון, שהרגיש שזה רק עניין של זמן עד שהיא תשמע גם על זה, והוא רצה לגמור עם זה.

"משחקי תפקידים?" היא חזרה, עם עיניים פעורות. "לא הייתי צריכה לתת לך להסתובב עם הילד הזה, ליאו. הוא שינה אותך. קדימה, יקירי. זה לא אתה."

"זה _כן_ אני," אמר ג'ייסון. "אני אוהב משחקי פקידים. אני אוהב סיפורים. למען האמת, אני חושב לקחת היסטוריה או ספרות בקולג'."

"אתה תיקח מדעי המדינה," אמרה יונו בחומרה. "זו התוכנית. זו הדרך הכי טובה שבה תוכל להפוך לסנטור."

"אני לא רוצה את הסוג הזה של כוח," אמר ג'ייסון. "ואני לא מתעניין בפוליטיקה."

"ג'ייסון, תהיה הגיוני," אמרה יונו. "אנחנו רוצים רק את הטוב ביותר בשבילך. לניקו בבירור יש השפעה רעה עליך.  אתה צריך להפסיק לפגוש אותו."

"אני מסרב," אמר ג'ייסון. את לא יכולה לקבוע מי החברים שלי, נמאס לי להעמיד פנים שאני מושלם רק בשביל לרצות אותך. אני לא מושלם. זה אני."

היא הביטה בו במשך זמן רב, ואז היא התחילה לבכות. "הם כבר הסיתו אותך נגדי, הם שינו אותך."

"או שאולי את רואה את מי שאני באמת בפעם הראשונה," אמר ג'ייסון בעייפות. "אני מצטער שאת לא יכולה להבין את זה. אני הולך לחדר שלי."

הוא הצטער על זה שהוא השאיר אותה בוכה שם, אבל הוא כבר היה בסיפור הזה לפני. ההבדל היחיד היה שהוא הצליח לומר את מה שהוא חשב לפני שהיא התחילה לבכות הפעם. אם הוא היה מנסה להרגיע אותה היא רק הייתה גורמת לו להבטיח משהו שהוא היה מתחרט עליו מאוחר יותר. ככה הוא הצטרף לקבוצת הכדורגל מלכתחילה.

כמה שעות לאחר מכן הוא שמע את אבא שלו מגיע הביתה, ויונו מיד ארבה לו עם החדשות שלה. ג'ייסון יכול היה לשמוע את הצעקות שלה. אבא שלו היה שקט. זה היה סימן רע מאוד כשאבא שלו היה שקט.

כעבור כמה רגעים אבא שלו צעק עליו שירד.

"יונו סיפרה לי הכל," אמר אביו. "זה נכון? אתה מוכן להשליך את העתיד שתכננו בשבילך?"

"זה לא העתיד שלי," אמר ג'ייסון בפשטות.

"כל זה בשביל בחור?"

"לניקו אין קשר לזה," אמר ג'ייסון. "הוא רק שאל אותי מה אני רוצה, ואני הבנתי שזה לא מה שאתם רוצים."

"נתת לילד הזה לסובב לך את הראש," אמר אביו. "יונו צודקת. אנחנו לא יכולים לתת לזה להמשיך. אתה לא תדבר עם הילד הזה שוב, או עם כל אחד מהחנונים שאתה קורא להם חברים."

"הם חברים שלי, אני לא אפסיק לדבר איתם." אמר ג'ייסון בתקיפות, והביט בעיניים של אביו עם אומץ שהוא לא ידע שיש לו.

"אני אבא שלך. אתה תציית לי!"

"אלו החיים _שלי_. החברים _שלי_ ," אמר ג'ייסון. "תתמודד עם זה, אבא. אני לא אעשה את מה שאתה רוצה. אני אמצא את העתיד שלי."

"צא החוצה." אמר אבא שלו.

"מה?"

"צא מהבית שלי!" צרח אבא שלו. "אתה לא הבן שלי! תעזוב!"

אבא שלו הכה באגרופו בקיר, והשאיר שם סימן. ג'ייסון הציץ לכיוון האמא החורגת שלו, אבל היא הייתה קפואה. הוא ניסה פעם אחת לעלות למעלה, אבל אביו עמד בדרכו. לא היו לו אשליות בקשר למה שיקרה אם הוא יישאר. זו הייתה הסיבה שתאליה ברחה, אחרי הכל.

ג'ייסון תפס את מפתחות המכונית שלו מהר ככל שיכל ויצא החוצה. זה היה הדבר היחיד שהוא הביא אתו.

הוא התרחק מהבית, תוהה מה לעשות. הגירוש הזה כנראה לא היה לנצח, אבל יכול להיות שייקח לאבא שלו שבוע להירגע. לג'ייסון לא היה עליו את הארנק שלו או הטלפון שלו, אבל הוא יכול היה לקחת אותם למחרת כשאבא שלו היה בעבודה. בינתיים הוא היה צריך למצוא מקום לישון.

ליאו היה המחשה הראשונה שלו, אבל ליאו חי עם דודה שלו והמשפחה שלה בדירה קטנטונת, והיא לא חיבבה יותר מדי את האחיין שלה. אם ג'ייסון יופיע שם, זה יכניס את ליאו לצרות. פרסי גם היה אפשרות, או פייפר. הוא בחן את האפשרויות כשהוא הבין שהוא נסע לבית של ניקו בלי לחשוב. פתאום הוא ממש רצה לראות אותו.

ג'ייסון יצא מהמכונית שלו וצלצל בפעמון. השעה כבר הייתה אחרי חצות, ולכן יכול היה להיות שהם ישנים. כעבור זמן קצר צלצל האינטרקום.

"מי זה?" שאלה הייזל. היא נשמעה עייפה, אבל לא כאילו הוא העיר אותה.

"זה ג'ייסון" הוא אמר, וכה רגעים לאחר מכן נפתחה הדלת. הייזל עמדה בפתח, לבושה בפיג'מה סגולה ופנייה זועפות לעברו.  

"ממש מאוחר, ג'ייסון," היא אמרה. "משהו קרה?"

"אבא שלי בדיוק זרק אותי מהבית," הודה ג'ייסון. "תהיתי אם אני יכול להישאר כאן הלילה."

העיניים שלה נפערו והיא כרכה סביבו את זרועותיה. "כמובן," היא אמרה. "אתה יכול להישאר כמה שאתה רוצה."

"תודה," אמר ג'ייסון, והחזיר לה חיבוק.

"נו, באמת," אמרה הייזל כשהוא הרפה. "בוא נלך להעיר את ניקו."

הם עלו מדרגות, והייזל דפקה בדלת של החדר של ניקו. לא ענו לה, אבל הייזל פתחה את הדלת בכל מקרה. ניקו ישב על מיטתו, וקרא ספר עם אוזניות על האוזניים. הוא הרים לעברם את מבטו בהפתעה.

"ג'ייסון, מה אתה עושה כאן?" הוא שאל, מופתע.

"ההורים שלו זרקו אותו מהבית, הוא ישאר כאן קצת זמן," אמרה הייזל והעיניים של ניקו התרחבו. הוא הביט בג'ייסון, שניסה לחייך אליו, אבל נכשל.

"נכון," אמר ניקו וקם מהמיטה. "נצטרך להכין את חדר האורחים אף אחד לא ישן בחדר הזה שנים והוא מלא בארגזים, אבל עדיין יש שם מיטה."

"זה בסדר, אני יכול פשוט להתרסק על הספה." אמר ג'ייסון. "מאוחר, ואני לא רוצה להטריד אתכם."

"אני אלך להביא לך פיג'מה מהבגדים של אבא שלי. אני בספק אם הדברים של ניקו יתאימו לך," אמר הייזל, ונתנה לניקו מבט נוקב לפני שהיא עזבה. ג'ייסון לא היה בטוח מה הייתה המשמעות של זה.

"היי, אתה בסדר?" שאל ניקו, והניח את היד שלו על הזרוע שלו. זו הייתה מחווה קטנה כל כך, אבל מרוב עייפות היא הביאה אותו כמעט לדמעות. הוא הניח לראשו לצנוח על הכתף של ניקו, ולקח נשימה רעועה.

"אני לא יודע," הוא אמר. ניקו נדרך מהמגע לרגע, ואז חיבק את ג'ייסון במבוכה. הוא כנראה הבין כמה ג'ייסון צריך את זה.

"אני יכול להישאר אתך הלילה?" שאל ג'ייסון חלושות לתוך הכתף של ניקו. "בבקשה, אני פשוט צריך מישהו לצדי."

"המיטה שלי רחבה מספיק בשביל שניים," אמר ניקו ונשמע מהוסס. ג'ייסון לא יכול היה אפילו להתחיל לתאר את ההקלה שהוא הרגיש. הוא לא חשב שהוא יכול להתמודד עם החושך לבד כרגע.

הייזל חזרה עם פיג'מה אפורה כהה, כמה דקות מאוחר יותר. היא חייכה בעצב כשהיא ראתה אתם כך, אבל לא הגיבה.

"צריכה להיות עוד מברשת שיניים בארון של האמבטיה," היא אמרה לג'ייסון. "אני הולכת לישון עכשיו, לילה טוב."

היא התרחקה וניקו דחף את ג'ייסון לאמבטיה בשביל לצחצח שיניים ולהחליף בגדים.  הפיג'מה התאימה לו בצורה מפתיעה. ניקו כבר שוב היה במיטה כשג'ייסון חזר.

"תכבה את האור," אמר ניקו והניח את הספר שלו. ג'ייסון ציית, ואז ניגש והצטרף לניקו במיטה. ניקו לא אמר כלום בקשר לזה.

"תודה," אמר ג'ייסון לאחר שהוא שכב בלי תנועה במשך זמן מה. "תודה על זה שעשית את זה בשבילי. אני יודע שאתה בטח שונא את זה."

"אני לא שונא את זה," אמר ניקו. "טוב, אני שונא את זה שההורים שלך העיפו אותך מהבית. איך זה קרה? אם לא אכפת לך שאני שואל."

"הם גילו את כל מה שניסיתי להסתיר מהם," אמר ג'ייסון. "אבל בעיקר בגלל שאמרתי להם שאני לא תכנן להקשיב לכל התוכניות שלהם בקשר לחיים שלי. אבא שלי לא יכול היה להתמודד עם זה."

"אני מצטער," אמר ניקו בכנות וג'ייסון הנהן בעייפות.

"באמת הייתי צריך לצפות לזה," הוא אמר. "זה יהיה מוזר אם אני אחבק אותך?"

ניקו היה שקט לזמן מה, וג'ייסון חשש שהוא חצה את הגבול. ואז ניקו הנהן פעם אחת עם הראש שלו. "קצת," הוא אמר. "אבל לא אכפת לי אם אתה צריך את זה."

"תודה," אמר ג'ייסון שוב, הושיט ידיים לניקו ומשך אותו קרוב יותר עד שהראש של ניקו היה ממש מתחת לסנטר של ניקו והגופים שלם כמעט ונגעו. ג'ייסון כבש את ראשו בשיער של ניקו, ונשם אותו. לפחות היה מי שקיבל אותו, למרות שניקו לא ידע את כל הסיפור. כשהזרועות שלו סביב הילד שהוא אהב, ג'ייסון נרדם.

 

המיטה הייתה ריקה שהוא התעורר, אבל זה לא הפריע לו במיוחד. במיוחד לא כשניקו נכנס והתיישב על המיטה כמה דקות מאוחר יותר.

"אתה ער?"

"פחות או יותר," אמר ג'ייסון. "מה השעה?"

"שש וחצי," אמר ניקו. "אתה מתכוון ללכת היום לבית הספר?"

"כן," ג'ייסון מלמל, הזדקף ושפשף את עיניו, מנסה להתעורר כראוי. "אני לי יותר מדי מה לעשות. אני אצטרך ללכת לקחת את הדברים שלי לאחר בית הספר. זה בסדר שאני אשאר כאן כמה ימים?"

זוויות פיו של ניקו עלו למעלה. "ברור. אני אתקשר לאבא שלי מאוחר יותר, למקרה שהוא יחליט לקפוץ, אבל אני בספק אם זה ישנה לו."

"תודה, אחי," אמר ג'ייסון. "אני ממש מעריך את זה."

"זה בסדר," ניקו משך בכתפיו. "עכשיו תקום. הייזל מכינה ארוחת בוקר."

זה היה בוקר הרבה יותר נוח מה שהיה לג'ייסון בבית. היה קר בחוץ, אז הוא הציע להסיע את שניהם במכונית שלו ולא על האופנוע של ניקו. הם קיבלו את ההצעה בשמחה.

"זה כל כך הרבה יותר חם," אמרה הייזל בהערכה. "אבל חסר לזה הריגוש של המהירות."

ג'ייסון צחק. "את בחורה של אופנוע, אה?"

"לפעמים," אמרה הייזל בחיוך. "אני דווקא מעדיפה סוסים, אם יש לי אפשרות לבחור."

"היא מבלה הרבה זמן ברכיבה מחוץ לעיר," ניקו סיפק עוד מידע. "היא תמיד מגיעה הביתה עם ריח של סוסים."

"אף פעם לא התלוננת לפני," הייזל קימטה את מצחה, וניקו גיחך לעברה.

"אני לא מתלונן, רק מציין עובדות," הוא אמר, וגרם לה להכות אותו בעדינות.

הם הורידו את הייזל בבית הספר שלה, ואז נסעו לתיכון שלהם.

"אני קצת מקנא, אתה יודע," אמר ג'ייסון. "שניכם מסתדרים כל כך טוב. יש לי מזל אם אני מצליח לדבר עם אחותי פעם בחודש."

"אפילו לא ידעתי שיש לך אחות," אמר ניקו, מופתע. "היא בקולג'?"

"כן, מרחק של חצי מדינה מכאן." ג'ייסון נאנח.  "ולפני כן היא הלכה לפנימייה של בנות. היא ואבא שלי מעולם לא הצליחו להסתדר."

"אני מצטער לשמוע," אמר ניקו באהדה. "אפילו לא ידעתי שהייזל קיימת עד לפני כמה שנים, כשאמא שלה מתה. היא הופיע על סף הדלת יום אחד, עם מכתב מאמא שלה ותעודת לידה."

"וואו, זה בטח היה מוזר," אמר ג'ייסון.

ניקו הנהן. "כן, זה היה מוזר. אבא שלי היה בלונדון בזמנו. הייתי לבד עם האמא החורגת שלי, והיא השתוללה ועזבה. אחרי זה היינו רק ואני והייזל במשך שבוע."

ניקו חייך בחיבה מהזיכרון. "זה קרה רק כמה חודשים אחרי שחזרתי מבית החולים. לפני שהייזל הגיעה תכננתי לנסות שוב בהזדמנות הראשונה שתהיה לי, אבל לא יכולתי להשאיר אותה לבד. היא הצילה את חיי."

"היא יודעת?" שאל ג'ייסון בשקט.

"כן, אמרתי לה לפני קצת זמן. היא התעצבנה עלי שאפילו חשבתי על להרוג את עצמי," אמר ניקו. "אמרתי לה שאני הומו באותו הזמן, והיא קיבלה אותי מיד. אני יודע שיש לי הרבה מזל שקיבלתי אותה."

"גם לה יש מזל שיש לה אותך, אתה יודע," אמר ג'ייסון, וגרם לניקו להסמיק. הם הגיעו לבית הספר זמן קצר לאחר מכן, וקיבלו קצת מבטים משונים כשהם יצאו מאותה המכונית. לג'ייסון לא היה כל כך אכפת. הוא התפתה לזרוק את זרועו סביב כתפיו של ניקו בזמן ההליכה לבית הספר בשביל להצהיר הצהרה, אבל הוא החליט שלא לעשות את זה. אחרי הכל, הם לא באמת היו זוג.

ניקו הציע לבוא אתו לאסוף את החפצים שלו אחרי בית הספר, אז הם נפגשו ליד מגרש החנייה לאחר שג'ייסון סיים את אימון הכדורגל שלו. הוא לא התלהב מלבקש מניקו להישאר בבית הספר ולחכות לו, אבל ניקו רק גלגל את העיניים שלו ואמר לו שהוא יודע לשמור על עצמו. ובכל זאת,  לג'ייסון קצת הוקל כשהוא ראה שהוא לא נפגע.

"אתה מוכן ללכת?" שאל ניקו, וג'ייסון סימן לו להיכנס למכונית לו. הא היה קצת עצבני בקשר לזה, ושמח שניקו בא אתו. אפילו אם זה לא יעזור בשום דבר אחר, הוא היה זקוק לתמיכה רגשית.

הם נסעו לכיוון הבית של ג'ייסון ונעמדו לידו. ג'ייסון נשם נשימה עמוקה לפני שהוא יצא מהמכונית. ניקו נתן לו מבט מודאג

"אתה הולך להיות בסדר?" הוא שאל.

"כן, זה פשוט מוזר," אמר גייסון. "אני מתכוון, זה הבית שלי, אבל זה לא הבית שלי."

"אני מבין," אמר ניקו. "אנחנו יכולים לחזור מאוחר יותר, אם אתה רוצה."

ג'ייסון נענע בראשו. "לא, בוא פשוט נגמור עם זה."

ג'ייסון פתח את הדלת ונכנס פנימה. לא ראה שיש מישהו בבית, והוא התנשף בהקלה. ניקו עלה אחריו לחדר שלו, והסתכל סביב.

"החדר שלך מאוד נקי," הוא ציין, וג'ייסון גיחך.

"תראה מי מדבר," הוא אמר, פתח את הארון שלו והוציא תיק נסיעות גדול. "אבל כן, האמא החורגת שלי תמיד מוודאת שאני מנקה את החדר שלי. היא שונאת בלגן."

"זה נשמע מעצבן. האמא החורגת שלי פשוט מנסה בדרך כלל להתעלם ממנו כמיטב יכולתה," אמר ניקו, והלך לבדוק את מדף הספרים של ג'ייסון. הוא התבייש פתאום בכמות הקטנה של הספרים שהיו לו.

"אני נוטה לשאול הרבה ספרים מהספרייה," הוא אמר, וניקו חייך אליו חיוך.

"אני לא שופט," הוא אמר, והתיישב על המיטה של ג'ייסון. הלב שלי ג'ייסון החסיר פעימה, כי זה שניקו היה בחדר שלו היה סוג של פנטזיה שהתגשמה, גם אם הנסיבות לא היו ממש מה שהוא דמיין. הוא הסתובב לכיוון ארון הבגדים בשביל להסתיר את העובדה שהוא מסמיק.

הוא מילא את התיק עם כל הבגדים שהוא יכול היה לדחוס לתוכו, ואז הוסיף עוד כמה דברים ולקח את הטלפון שלו ואת הארנק שלו. היו לו כמה שיחות שלא נענו, אבל בעיקר מילדים שהוא כבר דיבר איתם בבית הספר.

"אתה מוכן?" שאל ניקו, וג'ייסון הסתכל עליו, מה שהתברר כטעות מצדו. ניקו שכב על הבטן שלו על המיטה, מחזיק את עצמו על מרפק אחד, ונראה כאילו מישהו היה צריך לחתוך אותו מתוך אחד החלומות של ג'ייסון. הוא קימט את מצחו כשג'ייסון לא ענה.

"ג'ייסון? אתה בסדר?" שאל ניקו, וג'ייסון נשם נשימה עמוקה. זה יצא מכלל שליטה, וצריך היה לגמור עם זה. זה לא היה הוגן כלפי ניקו, אם ג'ייסון ישאיר את זה ככה.

"אני חייב לספר לך משהו," אמר ג'ייסון, ושקע בכיסא שליד השולחן שלו. הזעף של ניקו העיק, אבל לפחות הוא התיישב, מה שעשה את זה קל יותר בשביל ג'ייסון.

"מה זה?" שאל ניקו בזהירות.

"אני צריך שתדע שאני לא מצפה לכלום, ואני לא אלחץ עלייך או משהו. אם אתה לא תרצה שאני אשאר אתך אחרי שאני אגיד את זה, זה בסדר גמור, אני אבין את זה. אני יכול למצוא מקום אחר להיות בו," אמר ג'ייסון.

"ג'ייסון, מה קרה?" שאל ניקו ונשמע מבולבל וקצת מפוחד.

"אני מאוהב בך."

ג'ייסון התבונן בניקו בשעה שהלסת שלו ירד. הוא נראה המום לגמרי, כאילו שהמחשבה אפילו לא עלתה במוחו. השתיקה שנפערה אחרי זה נמשכה פרק זמן שנראה כמו נצח.

"בבקשה תגיד משהו," ג'ייסון התחנן בשקט. אם ניקו אפילו לא הביט בו, אז זה היה די ברור שלא היה לו סיכוי, אבל הוא היה צריך לשמוע אותו אומר את זה.

"אני פשוט... אתה רציני?" שאל ניקו בהתנשמות.

"כן," אמר ג'ייסון. "אני אוהב אותך."

"אבל... אבל למה אני?" שאל ניקו ונשמע נואש. "אני מתכוון, אתה יכול למצוא מישהו כל כך הרבה יותר טוב. כל אחד יהיה יותר טוב ממני. אני אפילו לא... אני פשוט..."

"ניקו," אמר ג'ייסון בחומרה, וזז לשבת לידו על המיטה. "אתה אחד האנשים האמיצים ביותר שפגשתי מעודי. אתה נדיב, אתה לא אנוכי, ואתה מספר סיפורים טובים, לעזאזל. תפסיק להוריד מהערך של עצמך."

"אבל אתה _אתה_ ," ניקו קרא, מה שנשמע לו לא הגיוני. "אני מתכוון, אתה מדהים. אני עדיין לא מבין למה אתה רוצה אותי."

"אני הרגע הסברתי לך את זה," ג'ייסון קימט  את מצחו. "ואני מבין שזה לא ממש הוגן לדחוק אותך ככה לפינה, אבל אני די רוצה תשובה."

"אתה באמת צריך לשאול?" אמר ניקו ונשמע כאילו הוא עומד לפרוץ בבכי. "חשבתי שזה די ברור. אני מתכוון, כל בית הספר כבר יודע."

"אני לא באמת מקשיב לשמועות," אמר גייסון, והלב שלו דפק מהר בחזהו. "זה כן?"

ניקו גלגל את עיניו. "כמובן שזה כן," הוא אמר, וג'ייסון רכן לנשק אותו. זה היה מוזר בהתחלה, והן נצמדו אחד לשני כמו גברים טובעים, נאחזים נואשות זה בזה . ובכל זאת, זה היה כל מה שג'ייסון חלם עליו במשך החודשים האחרונים. מוחו היה מבולבל מהתחושה, והוא לא היה בטוח אם הוא היה האחד שדחף את ניקו על המיטה או שניקו גרר אותו, אבל לפתע הוא היה על גבי הנער. זה קרה בערך באותו הזמן שניקו פתח את הפה שלו, וג'ייסון מצא את עצמו בתחום חדש לחלוטין של הנאה. הוא נישק אנשים לפני, והוא אפילו כבר לא היה בתול, אבל זה מעולם לא היה ככה.

כשניקו הניח את היד שלו על החזה שלו והדף אותו, הוא היה מאוכזב וקצת פגוע, עד שהוא הבין במה ניקו צפה. ברגע שהוא הבין הוא היה מבועת.

אביו עמד בפתח, הזרועות שלו היו שלובות על חזהו, והוא הסתכל עליהם בשלווה. השלווה הייתה מה שהפחיד אותו. דברים תמיד היו גרועים יותר כשאבא שלו היה רגוע.

"אז," אמר אבא שלו, "אני מניח שזה הילד שהזכרת.,

"אום, כן," אמר ג'ייסון, נזהר שלא לתת לניקו לעמוד מול אבא שלו. הוא שמח שההלם הוריד את הזקפה שלו. "באתי לכאן רק בשביל לאסוף את הדברים שלי. אנחנו אמורים לצאת עכשיו."

"אה, כן, וכדי  ליהנות קצת בזמן שאתם כאן, אני מבין," אמר אבא שלו וחייך חיוך מסוכן. "מה שמך, ילד?"

"ניקו די אנג'לו, אדוני," אמר ניקו, ונעמד ליד ג'ייסון. הוא לא נראה מפוחד בכלל מאבא שלו. הוא זקף את גבותיו, כנראה בגלל ההתנהגות הרגועה שלו.

"די אנג'לו," אביו של ג'ייסון חזר אחריו. "זה לא שם מוכר. אז אתה יוצא עם הבן שלי, אה? ברור מאליו שאתה מודע לכך שאין לו עתיד לפניו, ושום סיכוי לקבל את הירושה שלי."

"עם כל הכבוד, אדוני," אמר ניקו, בנימה שרמזה שלא היה לו שום כבוד אליו, "אני מאמין שג'ייסון בהחלט מסוגל למצוא את העתיד שלו בעצמו, ואין לי מושג למה אתה חושב שאני מתעניין בירושה שלו."

"אתה יודע מי אני, ילד?" אביו של ג'ייסון שאל, וג'ייסון יכול היה לראות את החזית השלווה שלו מתפרקת מול האדישות של ניקו.

"יופיטר גרייס, הבעלים של אולימפוס שיתוף פעולה," אמר ניקו, נשמע משועמם. "לפי כמה אנשים, אתה אחד אנשים המשפיעים יותר במדינה."

"אז אתה מבין למה להתנגד לי זה רעיון רע," אמר אביו של ג'ייסון. ניקו ממש גלגל אליו עיניים.

"אנחנו באמת צריכים ללכת," הוא אמר. "היה נחמד לפגוש אותך, אדוני."

"זהירות, ילד. אני יכול להרוס את החיים שלך בשיחת טלפון אחת," אמר אבא של ג'ייסון. ג'ייסון הביט בו. אדם אחד מתנגד לו, והוא ירד לזה? לפתע ג'יייסון כבר לא פחד כל כך.

"איום על קטין. לזרוק את הילד שאתה נדרש לספק לפי החוק מהבית. ניסיון לשלוט על החיים של הילד שלך. התעללות פסיכולוגית. הומופוביה," ניקו אמר בזלזול כשהוא התכופף להרים את התיק של ג'ייסון. "לעיתונות יהיה יום נהדר. מוכן ללכת?"

"כן," אמר ג'ייסון, וצפה באבא שלו בזהירות.  הוא ווידא שהוא נשאר בין אבא שלו לניקו כל הזמן.  ניקו אומנם ניצח במאבק המילולי, אבל אם אבא שלו יעבור למאבק פיזי לא יהיה לא סיכוי. שום דבר לא קרה עד שהם עמדו לצאת מהדלת.

"ילד, מה השם של אבא שלך?" אבא של ג'ייסון שאל מחדר המדרגות."

"היידן לואל," אמר ניקו, וג'ייסון ראה את העיניים  של אבא שלו מתרחבות. "יום טוב, מר גרייס."

ג'ייסון היה שקט כשהוא זרק את התיק שלו לתוך המכונית ונסע משם. ניקו נתן לו מבט דואג.

"הפכתי את זה ליותר גרוע?" הוא שאל בשקט. "אני מצטער. אני פשוט התעצבנתי כל כך מאיך שהוא דיבר אלייך."

ג'ייסון גיחך, והתקרב אליו יותר בשביל לגעת ביד של ניקו. "היית מדהים. מעולם לא שמעתי מישהו מדבר אליו ככה. ככה באמת אתה מדבר כשאתה מתעצבן?"

"לפעמים. קיבלתי את זה מאבא שלי, אני חושב," אמר ניקו.

"אם אנחנו כבר מדברים על זה, למה אבא שלי מכיר את השם של אבא שלך?" שאל ג'ייסון. "אני לא הכרתי."

ניקו משך בכתפיו. "אבא שלי די מפורסם בקרב אנשים מסוימים. הוא עורך דין. אולי הם נפגשו."

"כן, אולי," אמר ג'ייסון, למרות שהייתה לו הרגשה שיש שם עוד משהו.

"דיברתי אתו במהלך פסקת הצהריים, דרך אגב. הוא הולך להיות בוושינגטון עוד שבוע בערך, אבל לא אכפת לו שתישאר אצלנו בינתיים."

"משהו ישתנה עכשיו, כשאנחנו יוצאים?" שאל ג'ייסון, וניקו הסמיק קצת, אבל הניד בראשו.

"זה כנראה יהיה טוב יותר אם אנחנו ננקה בשבילך את חדר האורחים," אמר ניקו. "אני מתכוון, אתה הולך לרצות קצת פרטיות, נכון?"

"לא ממש, אבל אני מניח שאתה צודק," אמר ג'ייסון. הם בילו את שארית היום בלהפוך את חדר האוחים לחדר שנעים לחיות בו. ג'ייסון התחיל להרגיש חסר מנוחה. הוא השתוקק להושיט יד ולגעת בניקו שוב, אבל אז הייזל חזרה הביתה, מריחה במעורפל כמו סוסים, כמו שניקו אמר שיקרה, וג'ייסון היה די בטוח שניקו לא ירצה לעשות כלום בפני אחותו הקטנה.

למרבה המזל, הייזל יצאה מהבית אחרי ארוחת הערב. לג'ייסון הייתה תחושה שהיא השאירה אותם לבד בכוונה, והוא היה אסיר תודה לה על זה. ובכל זאת, ניקו לא הביט לג'ייסון בעיניים והוא התחיל להילחץ.

"אנחנו יכולים לדבר?" שאל ג'ייסון כשניקו הכין בשבילם קפה.

"מה קרה?" הוא שאל.

"זה פשוט שאני ממש רוצה לנשק אותך שוב," אמר ג'ייסון, "אני יכול? או שהלכתי רחוק מדי בפעם הקודמת?"

ניקו הסמיק, אבל היה לו חיוך קטן על השפתיים כשהוא הסתובב. "דברים הלכו קצת רחוק מדי," הוא אמר. "לא שאני נגד זה, באמת, זה פשוט היה קצת... מוזר?"

"מוזר טוב או מוזר רע?" שאל ג'ייסון, והתקרב אליו בזהירות. ניקו נתן לו לכרוך את זרועותיו סביבו בלי להשמיע מחאה.

"פשוט מוזר," הוא אמר. "אולי כי אני לא כל כך רגיל לדברים האלו."

"אתה רוצה להתרגל אליהם?" שאל ג'ייסון בשובבות, כשהוא מלטף את לחיו של ניקו.

"כן, הייתי רוצה," הוא מלמל, וג'ייסון רכן לנשק אותו.

הנשיקה לא הייתה נואשת הפעם. ג'ייסון לקח את זה לאט, נותן לשניהם זמן להרגיש דברים. ניקו היה ללא ספק לחוץ, ולא באמת ידע מה הוא עושה, אבל לג'ייסון לא היה אכפת. הוא הרגיש איזושהי גאווה מוזרה, אנוכית, שהוא האדם הראשון שניקו מנשק אותו ככה.

הם נפרד כשמכונת הקפה צפצפה. בכנות, ג'ייסון לא רצה להרפות מניקו, אבל הנער הרחיק אותו ממנו בשביל לקחת את הקפה.

"אז תהיתי אם תרצה להמשיך עם _השער 2_ , "  אמר ניקו, כשגבו מופנה לג'ייסון. הוא שפך חלב וסוכר לכוס של ג'ייסון, מה שזיכה אותו בחיוך ממנו.

"בטח," אמר ג'ייסון. היו המון דברים שהוא העדיף לעשות, אבל אם ניקו רצה לעשות את זה לאט אז ג'ייסון לא רצה לדחוף אותו. הנער נדחף מספיק בשביל כמה גלגולים טובים.

הם בילו את הלילה על המיטה של ניקו, כשג'ייסון משחק את ה _שער 2_ וניקו מביט בו לסירוגין ולסירוגין עובד על משהו שעירב שני ספרים גדולים והרבה נייר. כשג'ייסון שאל מה הוא עושה, הוא חייך בחשאי.

"הכנות למשחק של שבוע הבא," הוא אמר. "זה לוקח קצת עבודה להכין אותו, אתה יודע."

"אני מניח שאתה לא רוצה לספר לי מה קורה שם," ג'ייסון חייך, וניקו גלגל עיניים לכיוונו.

"בלי ספוילרים. חוץ מה, אני לא באמת יודע," אמר ניקו. "אני מנסה להיות מוכן לאפשרויות השונות, אבל אתם נוטים להפתיע אותי. ועכשיו כשפרסי חוזר אין לי סיכוי לצפות את זה."

"חכה, פרסי חוזר? הוא לא סיפר לי את זה," אמר ג'ייסון, והזעיף את פניו כלפי הטלוויזיה כשהוא מת שוב.

ניקו הנהן. "הוא דיבר איתי אחרי הלימודים, בזמן שחיכיתי לך. הוא אמר שהוא סוף סוף יכול לעשות את זה. אז אני צריך סיבה הגיונית שהוא יחזור, בסיפור חכם.

"זה נשמע כמו הרבה עבודה," אמר ג'ייסון, והשהה את המשחק בשביל להביט בו. "אכפת לך לקחת מזה הפסקה?"

ניקו הסמיק, אבל הניח בצייתנות את הדפים שלו בצד, ונתן לג'ייסון למשוך אותו קרוב אליו שוב. ג'ייסון התכופף בשביל ללכוד את השפתיים שלו, וניקו נדחף נגדו עם יותר דחיפות ממה שג'ייסון ציפה. הנשיקה הפכה למרושלת כשהידיים של ניקו התחילו לטייל מתחת לחולצה של ג'ייסון, וג'ייסון דחף את ניקו לאט על המיטה. ניקו גנח לתוך הפה של ג'ייסון כשהוא ליטף את הבטן העירומה שלו, ואז עבר לנשק את צווארו. אם לשפוט לפי הצלילים שניקו עשה, הוא העריך את זה.

"ג'ייסון," אמר ניקו בין ההתנשפויות, "אני חוש.... אנחנו לא צריכים..."

ג''ייסון נתן לו נשיקה אחרונה ועמוקה על הפה, לפני שעזב אותו בחוסר רצון והתיישב על הספה. ניקו נשאר עם גב הפוך אליו לזמן קצר, מתנשף. ג'ייסון העביר את אצבעותיו בעדינות בשיערו של ניקו.

"מצטער, אני כל הזמן דוחף  דברים יותר מדי, נכון?" אמר ג'ייסון.

"זה בסדר," אמר ניקו. "תודה שעצרת. אני מתכוון, אני רוצה, אבל...."

"אני מבין את זה," אמר ג'ייסון, מחייך אליו מלמעלה. "אנחנו לא נעשה שום דבר שלא תרגיש בנוח אתו. אתה לא צריך להסביר. רק תגיד לי מתי להפסיק, ואני אפסיק."

ניקו התיישב לידו, והניח את ראשו על הכתף של ג'ייסון. "אני לא ראוי לך," הוא מלמל, מה שגרם לג'ייסון להזעיף פנים.

"אל תגיד דברים כאלו," הוא אמר בחומרה. "מגיע לך אושר כמו לכל אחד, ואני פשוט מקווה שאני אוכל לשמח אותך כמו שאתה משמח אותי.."

"זה כל כך זול," צחק ניקו לכתפו. "אבל תודה."

 

דברים הרגישו שונים למחרת בבית הספר. ג'ייסון וניקו הגיעו ביחד שוב, והפעם ג'ייסון כרך את ידו סביב כתפיו של ניקו, וניקו הסמיק קצת, אבל לא דחף אותו משם, אז זה היה ניצחון בעיניו של ג''ייסון. מישהו כתב "הומו" באותיות לבנות על הארונית של ג'ייסון, אבל זה לא הפריע לו במיוחד. לעזאזל, להיות סוף סוף עם ניקו גרם לזה שהוא כנראה הסתובב עם חיוך מגוחך כל היום.

ליאו היה הראשון ששם לב למצב הרוח הטוב שלו.

"אתה וניקו סוף סוף עשיתם את זה, אה?" הוא גיחך.

"הפכנו לזוג, אם לזה אתה מתכוון," אמר ג'ייסון, קצת נבוך.

"בן אדם! אני כל כך מקנא," אמר ליאו, וג'ייסון הביט בו במבט מופתע.

"למה אתה מתכוון? אתה לא אוהב את ניקו, נכון?"

"לא, לא ככה," ליאו צחק. "אבל עם הכישורים שלו לאלתור משחקי תפקידים יהיו לך את חיי המין הכי מעניינים שהיו! אתה תצטרך לספר לי הכל."

"אני בספק אם ניקו יעריך את זה, ואין מה לספר, עדיין," אמר ג'ייסון, וגלגל את עיניו.  ובכל זאת, הייתה לליאו נקודה מעניינת. ג'ייסון שם את זה בראש ברשימת "מאוחר יותר" ההיפותטית שלו.

"באמת? זה מאכזב," אמר יאו, וג'ייסון צחק.

"כן, אבל היית צריך לראות אותו כשנתקלנו באבא שלי כשהבאנו את הדברים של אתמול," הוא אמר. "אני נשבע, מעולם לא ראיתי אף אחד מדבר ככה אל אבא שלי לפני כן. אבא שלי היה כל כך מבולבל."

"ברצינות? הוא דיבר עם אבא שלך?" אמר ליאו, עם עיניים רחבות. "מי היה מאמין? למרות שאני מניח שהוא די רגיל לטפל בבריונים."

"יש לך נקודה," הנהן ג'ייסון.

ללכת לבית של ניקו אחרי הלימודים עדיין היה מוזר, אבל ג'ייסון לעתים רחוקות הרגיש כל כך רגוע במקום כלשהו. לא היו להייזל ולניקו שום ציפיות ממנו, חוץ מהאיום בלחש של הייזל שכדאי לו _מאוד_ שהוא יטפל טוב בניקו. אבל ג'ייסון עדיין הרגיש שלא בנוח בגלל שהוא לא פגש את אבא שלהם. ניקו אמר לו לא לדאוג בקשר לזה, אבל ג'ייסון לא הצליח להתאפק.

הוא היה באמצע הכנת שיעורי בית, כשניקו דפק בדלת, מחזיק את הטלפון הנייד שלו.

"אבא שלי רוצה לדבר אתך," הוא אמר, והושיט את הטלפון. ג'ייסון הרגיש עצבני כשהוא לקח את הטלפון והניח אותו ליד אוזנו.

"הלו?" הוא אמר.

"נחמד לדבר אתך סוף סוף,  ג'ייסון גרייס," אמר קול עמוק דרך הטלפון. "אתה יכול להגיד לי בטובך לה אבא לך התקשר אלי הבוקר, והאשים אותי בכך שאני מתנקם בו דרכך?"

"אני... אני לא יודע, אדוני. לא ידעתי שאתה מכיר את אבא שלי," הוא אמר. ג'ייסון היה המום.

"אנחנו מכירים אחד את השני מהעבר, אבל זה לא חשוב עכשיו," אמר אבא של ניקו, ונשמע קצת משועשע. "ובכל זאת, שיחת הטלפון הזאת העלתה שאלה מעניינת. מה הכוונות שלך לבן שלי?"

"אממ" אמר ג'ייסון מהסס. "אני מניח שזה לא אומר לך הרבה, כשזה מגיע מתלמיד תיכון, אבל אני אוהב אותו."

העיניים של ניקו התרחבו, אבל הוא לא הפריע.

"אני מבין," אמר אבא של ניקו. "מספיק בשביל לברוח מהבית בשביל להיות אתו?"

"לא ברחתי בגלל זה. אבא שלי זרק אותי מהבית כי לא הייתי מוכן ללכת עם התוכניות שלו יותר," אמר ג'ייסון. "לניקו לא היה קשר לזה."

"עד אתמול, כנראה. יופיטר הזקן נשמע נסער," אמר אבא של ניקו וצחק. "מי ידע שיש לו את זה? אני מצפה לפגוש אותך, ג'ייסון גרייס. יום טוב."

הוא ניתק לפני שהייתה לג'ייסון הזדמנות להשיב, והוא היה שקט לכמה שניות, מנסה להבין מה זה היה, ואז הוא החזיר לניקו את הטלפון

"אני חושב שאבא שלך הרגע נתן לנו את ברכתו," ג'ייסון אמר בהיסוס, וניקו עשה לו פרצוף.

 

באותו הלילה, ג'ייסון התעורר מנגיעה קלה על כתפו. הוא הכריח את עיניו המנומנמות להיפתח קצת וראה את ניקו יושב ליד המיטה שלו, מסתכל עליו בהיסוס מלמעלה.

"היי," אמר ג'ייסון, ונתן לו חיוך מופתע. "יש בעיה?"

"היה לי סיוט," אמר ניקו. "תהיתי אם..." הוא השתתק, והסמיק קצת, אבל ג'ייסון הבין למה הוא התכוון.

"אתה לא צריך לשאול אפילו. בואו הנה," הוא אמר, מנסה להגיע אליו. ניקו נשכב לצדו, קצת בעצבנות, אבל ברגע שג'ייסון משך אותו קרוב אליו הוא נרגע במהירות. ג'ייסון חזר לישון כשהפנים שלו קבורים בשיער של ניקו.

הוא לא ידע מה צופן להם העתיד, אבל כל עוד הם יהיו ביחד, הם יהיו בסדר.


End file.
